


新手媽媽的懷孕日記

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: ABO 故事，雙alpha 生子文
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

好累。好冷。好想吐。

飛龍一覺睡醒，身旁的俄國黑手黨老大還好夢正酣，自己卻滿身大汗還是覺得隱隱有點冷，總覺得哪裡都不對勁，他一把推開自己身上那隻粗壯的手臂，三步拼作兩步奔向洗手間，把昨天的宵夜都吐個清光。

“飛？你怎麼了？” 米海爾跟著進來，看到抱著馬桶快要虛脫了的飛龍，趕緊拿了條毛巾過來幫忙擦嘴。

“...叫小陶幫我掛號看醫生。”

米海爾一路飆車到了山頂醫院，醫生護士看到傳說中的白蛇劉飛龍都不敢怠慢，VIP房間、私人看護、各種化驗檢查一樣不漏，飛龍躺在病床上看著天花，任由護士抽了他好幾筒血，又推著他照這個照那個的，米海爾在旁邊眉頭緊皺著，緊緊跟著出入各個檢驗的房間。

躺了大半天，一個穿白色外袍的中年醫生拿著排版進來，看起來就像是個權威專家。米海爾本來還在切蘋果，都趕緊把刀子放下來。

“劉先生，化驗結果出來了。我認為您的伴侶一起聽會比較好。”

“啊啊，是絕症嗎？是癌症多少期了？”

唉，這路上殺了那麼多人，估計也是有報應的。年輕時也挨了好幾槍，牢也坐了一會兒，那時候仗著自己年輕也沒好好養著，現在身體也不算是太好，這樣來個重病折騰說不定還真不行了，還好現在小陶都快成年了，除了米海爾，也算是沒什麼牽掛了。

米海爾緊緊握著他的手，拇指輕輕掃著他的手背，“寶貝，別胡想，我們買得起最好的藥，看得起最好的醫生，有我在呢，不怕。”

“啊？不是不是。” 醫生笑著說，“劉先生，恭喜您懷孕了！”

“......” 

飛龍和米海爾面面相覷，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

“醫生，我說不定是聽錯了。” 飛龍一臉嚴肅，“我是個Alpha，他也是個Alpha。你要不是搞錯了樣本，就是你把腫瘤看成了孩子了？”

“現在瞎子也能當醫生了？” 米海爾也是一臉難以置信。

對這兩個大佬毫不掩飾的諷刺，醫生也就敢怒不敢言，“劉先生，我們醫院期初也以為是搞錯了，反復檢查了很多次，確定您是懷孕了，現在大概是一個多月了。”

“...不止瞎了還是聾的？老子是個Alpha！” 

“我們在各個檢驗都反復確認了，劉先生您確實是懷孕了。” 醫生抹了一下額上的汗，“是這樣的，Alpha和Alpha在一起的情況比較少見，情況特殊...但Alpha懷孕雖然罕有，但也是有機會發生的，特別是您的伴侶的雄性信息素比較強的情況下...”

“...你他媽是換著話說我很娘嗎！” 飛龍暴怒，正要拿起米海爾切蘋果的刀子丟過去，卻被俄國大佬緊緊抱著，動彈不得。

“醫生你別擔心，我罩著你。” 米海爾一臉幸福，呵呵呵呵呵他要當爸爸了，還要是和大美人飛飛的孩子，光是想想都讓他樂得不行，“有什麼要注意的，趕緊說說，我馬上去安排。” 

有著另一個大佬放話保護，醫生倒是鬆了一口氣。

“因為是Alpha懷孕，各種反應會比較大，特別是情緒起伏不定方面。”

“嗯嗯，完全感受到了。” 米海爾點點頭，看著懷中的飛龍拼命掙扎，卻死活都掙不出來。

該死的這隻俄國熊比自己壯不止一圈，認真打起來說不定還真打不贏。

“為了寶寶，首先要戒掉酒精、煙、咖啡因。” 醫生繼續說明著。“當然毒品也碰不得。”

“那個啊，我們只賣，不吃的。” 米海爾騰出一隻手打電話，“陶？是我。趕緊把家裡的煙管藏起來，茶葉也不能泡了，酒的話他本來也喝不了。”

“還有藥物也要小心。懷孕初期的晨吐狀況比較嚴重，還有嗜睡之類的，我這有一本小冊子讓您們參考參考，不過這些都是按omega的情況來寫的，您得有心理準備劉先生的反應會更大。” 醫生遞出一本色彩繽紛的小冊子，飛龍看著封面的Omega標誌就不爽。

“我們醫院也有新手媽媽...呃。” 醫生感受到飛龍的怒目而視，吞了一下口水，“不，新手爸爸...呃好像也有點不對，反正嘛，就是有個課程，兩位可以報名參加的。”

米海爾看了看飛龍，想著這個女王陛下就算是去聽了，什麼禁忌大概也愛理不理，加上他本來就把自己的起居生活全丟給陶管理，考慮過後還是決定自己報名聽講座，回家再好好管老婆。

“那，我就先為兩位報個名吧。請問這位先生的名字是？” 醫生拿出申請表。

“米海爾 · 劉。” 

看著醫生一臉驚訝，飛龍笑著說，“他冠夫姓了。” 

米海爾抓著醫生仔細問清楚了各種注意事項，順便預約了之後各種檢查，飛龍躺在床上懷疑人生，反攻他也不是沒試過，憑什麼懷孕的是他不是米海爾啊！

好不容易搞定一堆文件，米海爾送了醫生出病房的門，醫生戰戰兢兢的看了他一眼，這怎麼看都比裡面躺著的美人來得像是個攻啊。他最後還是忍不住自己的好奇心，“那個...冠夫姓是真的嗎？” 

“啊？” 米海爾沒想到這個醫生竟然夠膽這樣問，“哦，是啊，在香港結婚時我冠了他的，在俄羅斯時他冠了我的，他俄羅斯名字叫 Feiliong Arbatov。泡這個美人可花了我不少心血啊，呵呵呵呵呵我要當爸爸了~~~~~”


	2. Chapter 2

白蛇眾人聽見飛龍堂主懷孕了後一片哀嚎。

“誰賭堂主大人是攻的，趕緊過來這邊交錢。” 葉向眾人揚了揚手上的賬本，“賭是受的來小陶那邊領錢。”

“頂！米海爾大哥不是都冠夫姓了嗎！” 

“你傻不傻，沒看見米海爾大哥那副妻管嚴的樣子嗎？”

“就是看我們飛龍大哥那副美貌，還有米海爾大哥那身肌肉也知道了吧？怎麼可能還有人賭飛龍大哥是攻...”

“飛龍大人認真起來說不定能打趴他啊...” 

“別說了，現在結果分曉了。” 葉笑著讓大家排好隊，“現在開始可不能讓堂主大人太勞累了，米海爾大哥發訊息來說飛龍大哥的反應會特別大，大家得努力努力。”

飛龍經過一輪檢查，終於出了院，好幾天沒管工作的事情了，認真勤奮的他第一時間就是回到自己的辦公室，順便把黏著自己不放的米海爾踢上往澳門的直升機。他一進門，部下就前呼後擁，幫著拿包扶手的，生怕他摔倒撞墻似的，回到了座位，還看見他們放了個軟軟的坐墊給他，沙發上還特地放了枕頭被子方便他隨時休息，他忍不住笑了出來，這些大老粗還是挺貼心的嘛。

陶捧著一杯牛奶進來，“飛大人，米海爾大哥說過不能喝茶了，今天開始我會泡熱牛奶給你。” 

“好好好，都聽你的。” 飛龍沒好氣的接過杯子，比起牛奶，他還是比較喜歡喝中國茶和港式奶茶啊。“陶，你快要當哥哥了呢，雖然年紀是差了不少...” 

“呵呵，飛大人把我視為自己孩子這點我很高興哦！” 陶一邊笑著，伸手把飛龍桌上的剪刀和美工刀都拿走，“飛大人有沒有藏著什麼刀子在身上？都交給我吧。”

“啊？為什麼？” 飛龍把藏在袖子裡的匕首拿出來。

“孕婦不能碰這種尖的東西！幫傭阿姨她們說的。” 陶把匕首都收起來，“隔壁大樓本來在裝修的，今天早上葉哥讓他們停工了，直到孩子生下來為止。” 

葉哥他們對人家威逼利誘恐嚇什麼的，反正吵到我們飛龍大人就是不行。

“......” 飛龍對於這些民間迷信無言，“那我能不能用槍？”

“......” 陶表示他也不知道，民間故事才不會提到能不能用槍。 

在家裡被米海爾像公主般照顧著，飯來張口衣來伸手，回到白蛇又被部下們精緻的保護著，出門一堆保鏢跟著，家裡瑣事也從來不用他管，這樣就過了幾個月，除了早上吐到懷疑人生之外，生活倒是沒什麼大分別，他飛龍大少爺一向都是這樣過生活的。

飛龍躺在沙發滑手機，看著Instagram裡面秋仁更新的小兒子照片，突然莫名其妙的覺得很不爽。

臥槽。老子可不是個得讓人保護的 Omega。

飛龍坐起來，最近覺得褲子有點緊了，穿起來好像有點不舒服。“米海爾！” 

“在！！” 米海爾從廚房衝出來，一副等待命令的樣子。

“餓了。” 

“是的！現在家裡能馬上吃的有餅乾和麵包，你等我二十分鐘的話我能給你做意粉。”

“我想吃燒鵝。深井的。”

“......” 寶貝你知道那裡很遠嗎。“等我一小時，我馬上開車過去買。” 

米海爾一路飆著機車直奔，在長期堵車的屯門公路左穿右插，路上肯定被拍了好幾張快照了，好不容易任務成功回到家裡。

臥槽，是哪個不長眼的來打劫他了。

廚房的抽屜櫃子全部被打開了，裡面的鍋子碗碟被拿了出來，還打碎了幾隻，冰箱裡的東西被人翻了個遍，他珍藏的香料蓋子不見了，洗碗盆裡一片狼藉。

“飛？” 米海爾一手拿著燒鵝，一手拿著頭盔，在客廳找回自家老婆。飛龍還是躺在沙發上，現在卻睡得像個小嬰兒的，茶几上還放著疑似麵包的殘骸。

………….難不成他等不及了，炸了廚房就是為了找麵包來吃。

米海爾歎著氣，默默收拾廚房。

隔天早上，飛龍又是被胃酸倒流的感覺弄醒。他一把將抱著他的米海爾推了下床，直奔廁所。米海爾揉了揉自己撞到的頭欲哭無淚，只能乖乖進去照顧老婆。

吐得差不多了，飛龍擦擦嘴站起來，這該死的褲子真的好緊。他一下子把褲子脫掉，只穿著長長的上衣，兩旁開叉的部分幾乎到大腿，看的米海爾心裡癢癢的，又不能做點什麼。

“飛飛，穿好衣服。”

“褲頭緊，不穿了，今天不出門。”

“...今天預約了醫生檢查哦，之後我陪你買衣服好不好？” 

“嘖，我要穿你的褲子。” 飛龍仔細看了一下，他的褲子比較大，穿起來肯定比較舒服。米海爾趕緊打開衣櫃，讓美人自己挑一條看得上眼的。

米海爾開著車帶飛龍去醫院檢查，小心翼翼的幫飛龍扣好安全帶，調好空調溫度風速，確保美人坐得舒服，一路安全車速，看倒後鏡轉頭看盲點，簡直是駕照考試模範一樣。

醫生笑著接待二人，讓飛龍做好之後，塗了點啫喱一樣的玩意在肚皮上，拿著那超市掃條碼一樣的東西在上面掃著，旁邊的屏幕就出現了胎兒的樣子了。飛龍看見胎兒健康的模樣，微微笑著，旁邊的米海爾笑得眼睛都快看不見了。

“兩位看一下這個位置。” 醫生指著屏幕，“這個是男孩子哦！” 

“是我們兒子呢~~” 米海爾傻笑著，“那我們得開始想名字了呢。”

“我想中文，你想俄語的名字好了。” 飛龍伸出手，米海爾扶著他站起來，一路牽著手回到車子上。“現在先買褲子去！”

“沒問題，順便買一下嬰兒床、衣服什麼的~” Mikhailovich Arbatov，想想都高興。


	3. Chapter 3

隨著肚子越來越大，飛龍的脾氣也越來越差，一點點事情都能讓他不爽個半天，要是是個弱勢的omega還好說，他還是個強大得不行、武術高強的alpha，米海爾都不知道被他推了幾次下床了。

比如以下案例。

凌晨三時，飛龍一掌拍下熟睡中的米海爾的背上。“餓了。”

“......想吃什麼？” 米海爾敢怒不敢言，不對，是連怒都不敢，只能乖乖爬起來。

“火腿炒蛋。”

“是是是，小的馬上去做。”

還有以下例子。

從澳門回家的米海爾一進門，就被飛龍抓住衣領，美人湊過去深深的聞了一下。

“香水味!” 飛龍立馬抽了他一巴掌，“誰的!”

“我的......" 揉著打紅了的臉，米海爾委屈的回答。"寶貝，那是我的古龍水...”

“..."

「因體內激素變化，孕婦會變得情緒不穩，多疑，容易發脾氣。伴侶要多加體諒。」米海爾讀著醫生給的小冊子，再一次體驗到當爸爸也不容易啊。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!” 飛龍把手機丟了過來，米海爾反射性的接著，“這該死的Candy Crush，我卡關了!”

“是是是，小的馬上幫你課金買道具，要我幫你過嗎？”

“嗯。” 飛龍坐在米海爾的懷中，看著俄國大佬努力打遊戲。 米海爾表示美人在懷很爽，可是剛剛還暴跳如雷，現在卻小鳥依人的美人讓人很難適應。

不過哄老婆是男人的責任! 就是被打趴了也得哄!

飛龍也知道自己情緒不穩在亂發脾氣，可是他也控制不了啊，看什麼都不爽他也沒辦法啊，他這麼累，米海爾當孩子的爸也得付出一些吧。他轉個頭吻了他一口，蹭了蹭米海爾的頭髮，算是給他一點甜頭。

* * *

現在都五個多月了，晨吐情況好了很多，只是肚子開始大了，現在到腰有點酸，還不能久站。飛龍看著鏡子，驚覺除了肚子圓了，臉也有點圓了，袖子好像有點緊。

“米海爾！！！”

“嗯？” 米海爾在後面抱著他，雙手輕輕摸著他的肚子。

“我胖了！你看看。” 飛龍抓著他的手，“都是你！老是給我做宵夜！”

“那可是你自己說餓了要吃東西啊。”

“那你不懂拒絕的嗎？”

“我哪裡敢拒絕你啊，公主殿下。” 米海爾繼續摸啊摸，“本來就應該是這樣的吧，不算胖啊。”

“...我的長衫穿不下了。”

“那很正常...” 看到飛龍的目光他立馬慫了，“寶貝我們再去買衣服。買好了我送你回家，我晚點要去澳門。”

* * *

心滿意足的買了好幾袋衣服，飛龍讓人送了回家，趁著米海爾去了澳門，他自己就回到白蛇總部去。一進門，就看到葉放在玄關的一本小賬本，似乎這次賭的是孩子是男是女，讓白蛇的人自己填名字，飛龍翻了翻，嘖，這麼多人賭是女生啊，還寫了一大堆 ‘希望孩子和飛龍堂主一樣漂亮’、‘希望是個漂亮的小公主’，葉這小子似乎會掙大錢了。

他坐在自己辦公桌上看報告，自從懷孕了之後，葉幫忙處理了大量的事情，只剩下他決定不了的事情讓飛龍處理。對於自己回到工作上，飛龍是很滿意的，他才不是秋仁那種柔弱的omega，需要人照顧保護，他是驕傲的alpha，是個天生的領導者！

肚子的孩子踢了他一下，嘖嘖這小子肯定繼承了米海爾的基因，他劉飛龍可是文靜優雅的代名詞。

“飛龍大人。” 葉敲了一下門，拿著一份文件進來，“這是銅鑼灣那邊的酒吧，最近那些人看您，呃，不太方便，倒是有點囂張了，搶了我們的好幾家酒吧，我們打算今天晚上就去見一下他們。請您過目一下這份文件。”

“嗯。” 飛龍看了看，是最近幾個月的盈虧表，“我也一起去。”

“啊？這可不行。” 葉把文件拿回來，“您這個樣子，我們不可能讓你跟著去吧。”

“我要去，我不需要人保護，還是你看不起我？” 飛龍挑挑眉，神情冷淡。

“這...我要請示一下米海爾大哥。”

“你是他部下還是我部下？不准告訴他！”

* * *

飛龍領著一行人浩浩蕩蕩的到了銅鑼灣，葉雖然有確保他們老大好好穿著避彈衣，但大家還是戰戰兢兢的，生怕孩子出什麼事。

“哎呀這不是劉老闆嗎？” 一個滿肚肥肉的光頭男人從酒吧出來，他是敵對組織的一個高級幹部，“呵呵，現在肚子都這麼大了，該不會是來喝酒的吧？”

“廢話給我少說點，我怕你口臭熏到我孩子。” 飛龍冷笑著說，“搶了我們白蛇的地盤，你還敢跟我大小聲的？”

“嘖嘖，你這樣的美人竟然跟了人了，真可惜啊。孩子他爸是誰啊？” 他笑著說，“要不來跟我吧？錢我也有不少哦。”

“呵，我待會幫你帶話給孩子他爸去。” 飛龍揮了揮手，身後的部下們馬上拿出槍指著那個光頭。“你滿身臭味我怕影響孩子，現在趕緊帶著你那些沒品位的部下離開這裡，這家酒吧是我們白蛇的。”

“帶著槍的可不止你啊，小美人。” 光頭佬後面湧出一些小嘍啰，飛龍的部下立馬站前護著他，雙方爆發激烈的槍戰。

飛龍躲在沙發後面，孩子很不及時的在努力踢他。臥槽米海爾的基因真糟糕，這孩子完全不會看氣氛好不好！他摸了摸肚子，順便往後開了幾槍，葉跑到他旁邊，還帶著幾個部下扇形的護著他。子彈在旁邊擦過。

“嘖，葉，給我崩了他們！”

另一邊的米海爾回到了澳門，正在處理一周份的工作。他的部下門都不敲就跑了進來。

“米海爾大哥，不好了！”

“啊？”

“白蛇帶著人去了銅鑼灣火拼，飛龍大人也跟著一起去了。”

我的天啊...我才離開香港不夠半天，飛龍就能折騰成這個樣子了...平常飛龍去火拼還是去交易他也不怎麼擔心，可是現在這個樣子！

“傳下去，十分鐘後出發，各自帶好武器，直升機坪等。”


	4. Chapter 4

飛龍一行人還困在銅鑼灣，雖然人沒有受傷，但始終對方佔了地利，再這樣下去對他們還是不利的。在刀光劍影之間，葉已經叫了後援，但還是得等，他們首要是要確保飛龍和孩子的安全。

突然好幾輛黑色跑車從街角高速轉來，雙方都忍不住回過頭確認來的是誰，白蛇的後援不可能這麼快到達啊，難不成是從後方包抄他們？葉拿起追擊槍，準備隨時回擊。

跑車的門打開，下車的全是金髮藍眼的，各自帶著重型武器跑來掩護白蛇眾人。飛龍他們一眼就知道來的是米海爾的人了，白蛇部下看有了後援，總算是放下了心，補充點子彈再繼續往前一戰。

葉掩護著飛龍，米海爾遠處看見那頭長髮，直直走了過去，一路順便一槍一個，幹掉了好幾個想偷襲他的小嘍啰。很快，對方就喪失了戰意，舉手投降。

光頭男一行人看見來的人，嚇的都幾乎尿褲子了。米海爾·阿爾巴托夫在他們的世界可以說是惡名昭彰，出了名的不按常理做事，只憑心情。當他看見米海爾大步走到飛龍身邊，溫柔萬分的扶起那個美人，他只能詛咒剛剛自己的大嘴巴了。

米海爾牽著飛龍走到他面前，飛龍一臉囂張，“跟你介紹一下，他就是孩子他爸！就憑你也想泡我？省省吧！” 

葉默默地覺得飛龍大人懷孕了之後嘴巴越來越不饒人。 

“哦？他的孩子會沒頭髮吧。” 米海爾炫耀似的撥開自己厚厚的金毛，順便拿出槍指著他，“想碰我家飛龍，嫌命長了嗎？飛飛你轉個身，別看這種血腥場面。” 

* * *

該殺的殺了，該揍的也揍了，米海爾從後抱著飛龍，在美人的長髮上落下一吻。“飛，你和寶寶都沒事吧？” 

“嗯嗯，還很有精神的在踢我呢。” 他摸了摸肚子，對著米海爾有點點心虛地說，再怎麼樣他還是知道自己不應該跑出來火拼的。“葉，之後的事情就拜託你了。” 

“不。” 米海爾叫停了葉，他還是緊緊地抱著飛龍，“葉，你代飛龍處理白蛇之後的事，直到孩子出生。他被禁足了。”

“啊？” 飛龍回過頭看著戀人，卻被米海爾眼中難得一見的怒火嚇到了，他還是第一次看見米海爾對自己生氣，就算之前他揍他踢他下床還是炸了廚房，還是結婚之前約會放他鴿子、交易時順手搶了他的貨、開了他的保時捷撞燈柱了，米海爾都還會笑著原諒他。這幾個月內自己心情不好時，米海爾總會跑來換著法子哄他，好像完全沒有脾氣一樣。現在那張臉沒有了平常的笑容，他那雙藍眼睛變得深沉。

米海爾橫抱起飛龍，被突然的舉動嚇一跳的飛龍下意識的抱著他的脖子。

“不聽話是不是？我讓你乖乖回家，你偏要過來火拼。” 雖然氣在心頭，但米海爾還是把飛龍輕輕放在副駕駛座，扣好安全帶再關上車門，他繞到另一面準備上車，“白蛇的，你們堂主現在跟我回家了，葉你負責搞定之後的事，有事找他就聯絡我。” 

知道自己理虧，加上被生氣的米海爾嚇到了的飛龍也不敢說什麼，乖乖坐著讓米海爾開車帶他走。誰知道他一個轉彎，回的不是他的家，而是轉到機場去了。

“米沙...？” 飛龍看著往赤臘角機場的路牌，“我們不是回家嗎？” 

“嗯。回家。” 米海爾按了一下操控台，把飛龍那邊的門鎖上以防他跳車，“我們回俄羅斯。” 

“啊？我不要！” 飛龍開不了門，又不敢在高速公路上搶軚盤，他鼓著臉自己生悶氣。 “我不要去俄羅斯，那裡好冷。”

“現在是夏天。” 

“我什麼都沒帶。”

“我待會叫陶收拾好，讓他一起過來照顧你。”

“米沙...不能留在香港或者澳門嗎？”

“不能。我讓你待在家裡你不聽，還敢跑出去，這就是你不顧自己和寶寶安全的後果。”

  
  


* * *

米海爾將一臉不情願的美人抱了上私人飛機，等到陶拖著兩大箱行李過來，就直接飛去莫斯科。十個小時的長途機上，飛龍一個晚上發生了這麼多事情，已經累透了，他讓米海爾把椅子放平，蓋好被子直接進入夢鄉。米海爾沒怎麼說話，只是坐在飛龍旁邊·，輕輕撫摸著那個圓圓的肚子。

飛機在莫斯科降落後，米海爾開著車帶他們到了郊外，飛龍看著窗外綠草如茵，茂密的森林，附近什麼都沒有。什。麼。都。沒。有。穿過森林之後，他們的車子沿著一條石路走了十多分鐘，終於到達米海爾的大宅。幾個壯碩的守衛遠遠看到車子就跑了過來，手中都拿著重型槍械，看到米海爾之後才把大閘打開。

大宅是傳統的歐式設計，門前有個大花園和噴水池，管家出來迎接他們，幫忙搬行李什麼的，房子裡還有好幾個像是士兵一樣誇張的守衛看著門，米海爾牽著飛龍進了門，直接帶著他到二樓主人房，用俄語向守衛交代了什麼。

“你要什麼東西就跟管家說，這裡也有醫生駐守著。我每天會陪你去花園散步，除此之外，不准離開房子。”


	5. Chapter 5

對於習慣一出門左面一家7-11，右面一家茶餐廳，轉角一家麥當勞的飛龍大人來說，這裡簡直是荒山野嶺的代名詞。

米海爾還在生氣，一覺醒來就自己一個人待在書房，用電腦遙距向部下下指示。飛龍不想和他硬碰硬，也就盡量避開他，自己一個瞎逛著。他從房子地庫逛到三樓的僕人房間，有門的都被他打開來看看，就差沒有給他翻箱倒櫃，好不容易才消耗了半天時間。

他身後跟著兩個背著槍的護衛，還有兩個女僕，似乎是米海爾下令讓他們寸步不離的跟著自己，飛龍也習慣了被人跟著的生活，倒也沒什麼，只是這幾個人好像英文也不太好，沒辦法聊天過日子。

  
  


悶。死。我。了。

  
  


Candy crush 已經打到沒有體力了，又不敢進去叫米海爾發點過來，沒有手機玩，又沒有事情做，他閒得發慌。打開電視全都是俄語節目，書庫裡面也是俄文書，他那俄語詞彙量根本不夠用。陶又忙著和廚師長商討他的飲食沒時間來陪他。

飛龍站在露台觀察著周圍，看見的都是樹，昨天坐車過來的路上一戶人家都沒看見，最近估計得到莫斯科邊緣才找到其他人，但坐車都坐了這麼久，他現在懷著孩子，走路肯定走不到，路上還說不定有熊。要不偷了米海爾的車子吧，可是跟著他的這些護衛肯定會馬上通風報信。

  
  


嘖，我肯定能逃回香港的。

  
  


“飛。” 米海爾突然從後呼喚他，還在幻想自己的逃脫大計的飛龍嚇了一跳。“來，我和你去花園散步。”

“哦。” 他伸出手，讓米海爾牽著自己慢慢走。

米海爾的花園很大，遷就著飛龍的步伐，還真逛了一個多小時，米海爾一路上沒有說話，只是默默的扶著他的腰，和他慢慢走。飛龍趁機四處張望，看看有沒有什麼神秘通道可以悄悄逃走。

“沒有的，別想了。” 米海爾好像心靈感應了一樣突然這樣說。“沒有我批准，你哪都不准去。”

“...你還在生氣嗎？” 飛龍睜大眼睛看著他，他摟著米海爾的手臂輕輕晃著，像是撒嬌一樣，他就知道米海爾最受不了他這樣，“...對不起，我知道錯了。”

“...錯在哪裡了？” 米海爾挑著眉看著他

“...呃。” 飛龍對著他眨眨眼，“我不該只帶著幾個人就去火拼的，該多帶點人和槍。” 

“...劉飛龍你是認真的嗎？”

“開玩笑的。我知道我不該去火拼，這樣會危害到寶寶。” 飛龍低著頭，光亮的黑長髮出垂在臉旁，米海爾忍不住伸手幫他撥開。

飛龍抱著米海爾的頭，深深的吻了上去，現在肚子有點大，沒辦法像以前那樣窩在他的懷中了。米海爾也積極的回應著這個吻，雙手環抱著美人的腰，哎呀現在就算是他也抱得有點難度了。

“給我乖乖在這裡休息安胎，過幾天我帶你去莫斯科逛逛。偷走的事你想都不要想，我這些都是防熊防賊的電圍欄。” 

“嘖。” 知道他不生氣了，就放下心繼續當他的飛龍大少爺了，“發我 Candy crush 的體力，我快悶死了。” 

“好好好，待會我給你 wifi 密碼。” 

  
  


飛龍躺在沙發刷郵件，自從米海爾那天暴走把他丟上車之後，白蛇的人就再沒有聯絡他了，兩周以來只有葉發的電郵說他會負責代理職務。沒有工作。沒有事情做。自出生開始一直孜孜不倦、努力工作學習的飛龍堂主(現時失業) 每天就呆在家裡刷遊戲，等著米海爾放他去花園溜圈，還有在那臭小子踢他時揉一下肚子。 

陶那小子每天纏著廚師長學做俄羅斯菜，在香港時沒看過他工作，呆在俄羅斯卻忙得很的米海爾也沒時間陪他，飛龍看著兩個撲克臉的保鏢，哼哼這肌肉長得不錯。

“喂，陪我玩撲克，輸一盤脫一件。” 

“啊？” 保鏢一臉難以置信，這挺著大肚子的美人怎麼說都是自家老大的老婆，贏了輸了自己也就完蛋了。

“坐下來，快。” 美人拿著槍，指了指地上的坐墊。

  
  


兩個小時後，打算過來帶飛龍散步的米海爾一進門差點吐血。

自家那兩個壯碩的保鏢只穿了條內褲，老婆坐在沙發上穿得整整齊齊的，保鏢們死守自己最後一條防線，飛龍則笑著欣賞眼前的美景，三個人全神貫注的在玩牌，連他進來了也沒起來打個招呼。

“順子。” 保鏢一號翻開自己的牌。

“同花！我贏了。” 保鏢二號也翻開了自己的。

“呵呵。” 飛龍大笑著，“ 四條。給我脫！ ” 

“.........” 

“寶貝，你玩得很開心嘛。” 米海爾大步走過來坐在飛龍身旁，摟著美人的肩，飛龍順著他動作，索性躺進他懷裡。

“老大！...事情不是你想象那樣的！” 

“我們絕對沒有對大嫂有不軌企圖！是他對我們！”   
  


“脫。” 飛龍瞪著兩人，“米沙，你們的人都不知道願賭服輸的嗎？” 

兩個保鏢幾乎淚眼汪汪的看著他們老大，米海爾被他們看得有點不舒服，揮揮手讓他們趕緊跑。飛龍轉個身來，一把捏著他的臉，“喂，我的獎品跑了！”

“那我來脫吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

“好，你脫。” 飛龍從懷抱中掙脫出來，坐在米海爾對面，一邊摸著自己肚子，靠著椅背整以待暇的看著。

“你想看什麼？” 米海爾脫掉自己的上衣，露出那身健壯的肌肉，手放在自己的皮帶上。

“繼續。” 

米海爾挑挑眉，把皮帶抽出，褲子被他踢了兩腳就滑下來了。飛龍動動手指，讓他繼續，他也乖乖的把自己脫光，半點都不害羞的站著。

“過來。” 飛龍笑著說，勾了勾手指讓他走到自己面前，“站穩，不准跌在我身上。”

他伸手扶起米海爾的碩大，親了下去。米海爾深吸了一口氣，還真差點沒站穩，這可是飛龍第一次幫他口。嘖嘖這尺寸真的是Alpha的模範啊，美人舔了一下，試圖把它吞進去。

“飛...” 

在美人努力的舔弄之下，米海爾很快繳械投降，直接釋放在他的嘴巴裡面，飛龍舔了舔嘴唇，吞了下去。米海爾看著如此誘惑的場景，差點又硬起來了，趕緊深呼吸讓自己冷靜冷靜。

“呵呵，多等幾個月，到時我好好寵幸你。” 飛龍拿了張紙擦擦嘴。他也知道米海爾幾個月來一直安安分分的沒有對他毛手毛腳，他仔細觀察過似乎也沒在外面拈花惹草，在自己發脾氣的時候也從不生氣，雖然把他綁來俄羅斯他是很不爽，但歸根究底還是對他好的，這樣算是逗逗熊，給他點小禮物吧。

“小的等著飛龍大人恩寵。” 米海爾穿好衣服，幫飛龍掃掃背，順順氣。“今天還想出去散步嗎？”

“不要，我累了。” 飛龍慢慢站起，扶了扶酸痛的腰，這小子真重啊。米海爾趕緊太監扶著太后那樣讓他搭著自己的手，緩步回到床上休息。

又過了三個月不是吃飯就是睡覺的失業生活，飛龍漸漸習慣了這個放眼四周什麼都沒有的地方，心情好的時候看看書做他優雅的劉飛龍，偶然讓米海爾開車和他兜風。心情不好的時候讓保鏢來個脫衣舞，要不對著花園的樹開兩槍練練手感，把守衛嚇得雞飛狗跳。米海爾看著開了好幾十個洞的樹也就笑笑，受害的只要不是他的林寶堅尼就好。

這男人不知道腦袋是什麼樣的迴路，竟然讓人把婦產的設備都安裝好在大宅裡，不知道哪裡請來幾個醫護24小時輪班，飛龍連去檢查都不用出門。這樣也好，距離預產期還有一個多月，肚子越來越大，他走兩步腰都酸痛得很。

飛龍慢慢移動到米海爾的書房，看到他坐在沙發上聚精會神的在看書。他走到他身邊，米海爾抬頭看了看他，張開腿讓他坐在他懷裡，飛龍也不客氣，直接靠在那厚實的胸肌上坐好。飛龍掃視了一下他旁邊的茶几。

《姓名玄學》、《姓名與人生》、《你知道筆畫很重要嗎？》

桌上一堆姓名學的書和不知道他哪弄來的俄語譯本，上面貼了不少告示貼和筆記，飛龍不禁覺得有點好笑。

“不是說好你想俄文名字的嗎？俄文怎麼計算筆畫來算命？” 

“參考參考嘛，我知道你們很看重風水玄學啊。” 

“你名字有什麼意思？” 飛龍打開其中一本慢慢看，他劉飛龍這名字果然是大吉。

“Who is like God. 帥氣吧。” 米海爾繼續讀他的俄語譯本。“你想好中文名字了嗎？”

“沒有。乾脆叫小寶好了。” 

“...那可是未來掌握阿爾巴托夫家族和白蛇的男人。” 

“我再努力想想。” 飛龍把姓名學丟回茶几，伸手拿起《新手父母育兒手冊》認真閱讀。


	7. Chapter 7

隨著預產期的接近，飛龍情緒不穩定和焦慮簡直到達高峰，要不發瘋砸房子，要不淚眼汪汪的看著他說他不愛他了，米海爾每天都在玩踩地雷一樣。最要命一次是飛龍對著他的水晶吊燈開了兩槍，嚇得他以為自己要上演歌聲魅影了。

飛龍坐在露台和秋仁通話，現在已經是十月了，天氣開始冷起來，米海爾拿出毛絨絨的披肩將飛龍整個人包好，還搬出一個暖爐隨時候命。

不愧是 omega，秋仁已經為麻見生了兩個小孩子了，飛龍打電話過去是為了聽聽經驗的，他打開了視訊通話，看見在抱小孩的秋仁。

“是的是的，首先就是肚子會開始痛起來，有些人會痛過一兩天才會穿羊水的，穿了也不是馬上能生下來。” 

“......不是吧。” 

“是啊！我生第一個孩子時，麻見這傢伙去了外國工作，我一個人到醫院多辛苦啊，那傢伙竟然在生出來之後才有時間來看我！” 

“呃...” 飛龍默默地慶幸他選擇的是米海爾，這個男人的話，就算在地球另一面也會丟下一切馬上飛過來陪他吧。“那個...真的很痛嗎？” 

“是啊！！！疼死了！” 秋仁的背景傳來小孩子的哭聲，“不過也沒之後照顧小鬼來的辛苦，半夜哭著喝奶啊尿濕了什麼的，飛龍你得有心理準備啊。啊，不過你們白蛇的人會一直照顧你吧。” 

“嗯......” 飛龍看了一眼摟著他的米海爾，他和秋仁用日語在對話，這傢伙什麼都沒聽懂，根本是腦袋放空，呆呆坐著陪他。

“飛龍你不用擔心啦！你可是強大的alpha嘛。對啦我要開始做飯了，先掛囉！”

“嗚...我不想生了。” 飛龍靠在米海爾的肩上抽泣著，受到荷爾蒙影響，他這輩子的眼淚好像都在這個月流出來了，反正也控制不了自己情緒，索性就不顧形象了。他的眼淚看得米海爾心都疼了，“秋仁說會痛幾天才生得下來......” 

“...要不我們剖腹產？” 

“什麼我們！明明就只是我！！” 他一拳錘在米海爾身上，少點肌肉都被他打到內傷，米海爾緩了一口氣才能把這暴力美人拉回懷中。

“我會一直在你身邊的，你疼就抓我打我捏我，我一起疼，好不好？” 

“你可別反悔。” 

已經開始反悔的米海爾點點頭。 

\-------------

大宅裡的氣氛開始改變，米海爾找來了一整隊醫療隊伍長期待命，保姆也來了好幾個，還特地請了個香港來的廚師，就怕他寶貝飛飛吃不習慣，陶覺得自己的地位不保。

一個大半夜，本來在米海爾手臂上安穩入睡的飛龍突然覺得肚子收縮，有種很痛的感覺，他拍醒了旁邊的男人，米海爾一個轉身出房門交代了守衛什麼，順便叫醒了整個宅邸的工作人員。他輕輕把飛龍抱起，移到準備好的醫療室裡。

“飛飛，別怕，我在呢。” 

本來睡懞了的醫生護士五分鐘內都集合在房間裡，為飛龍做各種各樣的檢查，然後一臉緊張的跟他說，“不好意思，劉先生，這樣看來估計還得十多個小時。”

“...” 他緊緊握著米海爾的手，淚眼汪汪的就看著他。米海爾叫來廚師做了一碗白粥，哄著他一匙一匙的餵著吃，增加體力。除此之外他也沒什麼能做的了。

肚子每十分鐘就來個大收縮，米海爾幫忙抹抹汗梳梳頭保持大美人的形象，過幾個小時就拿來各式美食哄著他吃，自己卻只咬了幾口麵包，好不容易挨過了十個小時。

“劉先生，加油！再用力！” 助產士為飛龍加油，已經出盡全力，全身軟乎乎的飛龍差點想丟他老木。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！你他媽再說廢話我就崩了你！！！！！！” 他每次用力，都順便抓緊米海爾的手一起用力，米海爾的手都被飛龍抓得全是傷了。

“飛飛，你省點兒力氣別說話了。” 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我丟你們老木！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！” 

“嗚哇！” 孩子響亮的哭聲終於出現，在場的眾人都鬆了一口氣，不用在接受床上孕夫的死亡恐嚇了。

“哈啊.......” 飛龍覺得自己全身都沒有力氣，軟乎乎的，頭有點暈，滿身是汗，米海爾用濕毛巾幫他抹著額頭，還不忘親了一口。

醫生剪好臍帶後，把孩子洗乾淨，讓米海爾抱著給他看。

“飛飛，你看看我們兒子。” 米海爾抱著那比他手掌大那麼一丁點的玩意，飛龍抬眼看了一下。“你看，黑毛藍眼的，長得多像我們。” 

“......” 飛龍伸出手哦戳了一下兒子的臉蛋，軟軟的，睫毛很長。


	8. Chapter 8

明明一開始想盡辦法要逃回香港，現在卻死活都不肯回去。飛龍表示在身材恢復之前，他無論如何都不會出現在白蛇面前。米海爾只好叫來一隊健身教練和營養師，陪著老婆練他的小蠻腰，自己的肌肉倒也增加了不少。

  
有保姆和女僕的幫忙，照顧小孩子倒沒有秋仁說的那麼難，哼哼還好我的米海爾從不吝惜多請幾個幫傭。飛龍剛剛做好了今天分量的運動，坐在搖籃旁邊戳兒子的臉。過了一周，臉終於長得像話了，睫毛有他們兩個的基因倒是挺長的，頭髮也長了不少，現在看來繼承了他爸的捲毛。

  
米海爾也說得上是個全能好老公好爸爸，那身肌肉可能挺有安全感，他一抱兒子很快就乖乖睡覺。幫飛龍跑腿按摩、幫兒子換尿布哄睡覺一樣不漏，就是餵奶的時候會蹭過來一起舔他這點不行。

  
過了兩個月，飛龍看了看鏡子，覺得自己的美貌回來了，米海爾從後面緊緊抱著他，吻了好幾口才捨得放開。他摸了摸米海爾的頭髮，和兒子的觸感一樣嘛。

  
飛龍讓陶先回去香港準備百日宴的事情，他和米海爾則差不多日子才回去。

十小時的飛機兒子還挺給面子，沒怎麼哭鬧，睜著那閃亮的藍眼睛到處張望。飛龍抱著孩子下飛機，葉已經開著車來迎接了，他笑得一臉春風。

  
“恭喜您，飛龍大人。”

“呵呵，賭孩子是男是女你掙了不少吧？” 飛龍笑著回答，讓葉抱一抱他兒子。

  
百日宴上，白蛇和米海爾的部下坐滿了整個宴會廳，白蛇的人就不說了，米海爾的部下平常總是背心牛仔褲露出紋身，今天都一致穿得整整齊齊的，不少人還抱著玩具、帶著氣球什麼的，飛龍覺得這可能是最有陽剛味的百日宴了。

  
“恭喜恭喜！” 

“飛龍大人坐好月子了嗎？他們這些老外哪懂得這些，飛龍大人由我們來照顧！”

“嗯，我恢復得差不多了。” 飛龍給大家一個微笑，讓陶給大家分一點豬腳薑醋。

飛龍請了秋仁和麻見來，他們的兩個孩子好奇地看著搖籃裡的小捲毛。雖然沒俄羅斯那麼冷，但始終是個小嬰兒，飛龍幫兒子穿了件厚厚的泰迪熊連身衣。米海爾坐在旁邊看著兒子。

  
“飛龍，恭喜你啊！” 秋仁終於在洶湧的白蛇眾之後排到隊伍，上前恭賀飛龍，“對了，孩子叫什麼名字？”

“劉小熊。” 飛龍笑著說。

“不是吧？” 眾賓客一臉難以置信的看著米海爾，你這孩子的爸倒是出聲反對啊！

“開玩笑的。” 飛龍拉開搖籃上的簾子，將寫上兒子名字的牌展示給他們看。

劉顥天 

Anatoly Mikhailovich Arbatov

  
顥天，西方的天空。

Anatoly，東方的晨光。

* * *

同場加影

  
劉小熊幼稚園照

黑捲毛藍眼睛的小惡魔

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/11529/>

  
劉小熊高中照，還學著他爹打耳洞了，已成為大禍害 

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/11534>

Picrew真的是個偉大的工具，謝謝LisuliaH的部落格讓我發現這麼好玩的東西！！


	9. 番外 育兒小故事 1

****  
劉小熊鎮樓

Credit: [https://picrew.me/image_maker/165453](https://picrew.me/image_maker/165453/complete?cd=v75qoCukym)

三十題來源：[琰笑晏晏](http://cinqaryklf.lofter.com/post/1cbc63d3_9e9abd4)

**1.初次見面，請多關照**

**  
**飛龍躺在床上，滿身是汗，米海爾從醫生手中抱回孩子。

“你看，多像我們啊！黑頭髮像你，藍眼睛像我。”

“根本像隻猴子......” 剛出生的孩子皮膚還皺皺的，飛龍表示這孩子才不像他。

  
**2.初為父母的手忙腳亂**

**  
**“嗚哇哇哇哇哇！！！” 米海爾一手抱著孩子，一手拿著奶瓶，兒子喝了兩口就吐了他一身，他趕緊把奶瓶放下為兒子掃掃背。

飛龍在旁邊拿著一條小毛巾幫兒子擦擦嘴，擦完再擦米海爾的T shirt。   
  
**3.牛奶or……？**

 **  
**“母乳對新生兒更健康。” 米海爾堅持。

“那你別跟你兒子搶吃的！給我滾出去！！不准舔！！” 

  
**4.關於起名字**

**  
**“劉小熊。”

“飛，你是不是對我名字有什麼意見。”

“顥天。” 飛龍捏了捏米沙熊的臉，“意思是西方的天空。我遇見了來自西方的你。” 

“...！” 米海爾用力抱著飛龍，“寶貝我們真的心有靈犀啊。”

Anatoly 是東方的晨光，米海爾遇見來自東方的美人。

東和西，匯聚在他們孩子身上。

“還是劉小熊比較順口。”  
  
  
 **5.當小團子第一次開口說話**

 **  
**“M... Mama!”

“劉小熊誰教你叫我做媽媽的！” 飛龍回過頭瞪著那小小的身影，好像有什麼不對。“...米沙！！你兒子說話了！！！”

  
**6.爸爸還是Papa？**

**  
**“папа” 米海爾努力教兒子叫自己。“來，跟著說。папа。”

“ba ba！” 孩子很努力的跟著念。

“...等等！這怎麼跟中文一樣！那他叫我什麼？” 飛龍在一旁突然想起這個重要問題。

**7.Papa or媽媽？**

**  
**“Daddy。” 飛龍決定改用英文，說什麼都不肯讓兒子叫他媽媽。  
  
  
 **8.深夜被嬰兒大哭吵醒（關於換尿布）**

 **  
**“嗚哇哇哇！！！！”

“...我去看看。” 米海爾認命的爬起來，飛龍這麼辛苦幫他生了個兒子，他可不捨得讓老婆大半夜爬出被窩看兒子。

米海爾把兒子抱起來，在旁邊櫃子拿了一條新尿布，他笑著幫兒子脫褲子。呵呵，總是腥風血雨的黑手黨老大也有這樣的一天啊... 

  
**9.抓周**

**  
**劉小熊的一歲生日。白蛇為孩子大排宴席，一周歲的生日重頭戲自然就是抓周。

米海爾看著桌子一堆東西，一臉疑惑。

“讓孩子隨便抓一樣東西，類似占卜他將來會成為什麼樣的人，抓到書代表是讀書人，抓到尺子就是法律相關的，抓到錢代表他會變成有錢人，類似這樣。” 飛龍隨便解釋了一下，忙著幫兒子穿好衣服。

米海爾默默拿出槍，把子彈退出來之後，趁飛龍不留意悄悄放在桌上。黑手黨的抓周沒一把槍哪成樣子。

劉小熊不負眾望的拿起了槍。白蛇眾人感動落淚，不愧是我們少主啊！！

  
**10.娃娃親**

**  
**自從白蛇及阿爾巴托夫家族的少主出生，黑道之間不少人登門造訪，想把自己的小孫女小孫子介紹給他們，這個未來手握兩大勢力的小孩子誰都想攀一下關係。

飛龍拿著長槍應門，“誰俏想我兒子我肯定讓他死得很難看！” 

米海爾笑著跟在後面，手裡也拿著一把狙擊步槍。


	10. 番外 育兒小故事 2

**11.幼兒園！**

**  
**“讓小熊去上學真的好嗎？我自己、我哥和陶都是請家教的。” 飛龍一臉擔心，他們這行業的仇人比朋友多，一個小孩子去上學，他不知道會發生什麼事。

“誰敢碰我們家小熊？” 米海爾倒覺得這擔心是多餘的，誰敢碰他們兒子，就代表和兩個巨大勢力開戰，“你小時候沒想過想去上學、認識朋友嗎？”

“...有是有羨慕過。” 飛龍想起小時候坐在車子裡，看著外面差不多年紀的學生穿著校服，三五成群的聊天說笑，自己則只能跟著各個師傅學習，連半個能談心的朋友都沒有。他回頭看著那個抱著熊寶寶的兒子，“可是...” 

“我也沒去過學校，我想給我兒子我以前得不到的回憶。” 米海爾把孩子抱到膝上，揉了揉那頭小捲毛。

飛龍內心掙扎了一下，他以前渴望擁有的東西，現在他有能力可以給孩子，可是萬一有哪個不要命的...

“我們去接送他上下課不就好了？沒事的。” 看見戀人那自信的臉，飛龍好不容易才點點頭同意。

* * *

  
第一天上課，飛龍幫兒子穿好水手服形式的校服，小鬼一臉興奮，好不容易才把他抓住穿好小皮鞋。米海爾開著車送他們去學校，小熊背著書包不捨得放下來，他聽陶哥哥說過學校是個很好玩的地方！

  
到了學校門口，劉小熊高興地向二人揮手，“拜拜~папа~爹地~”，然後頭也不回的衝進學校。飛龍環顧四周，其他小孩子都是抓住父母衣服、哭著不肯離開父母，默默地覺得有點落差，到底我們小熊是不是太心大了。

* * *

  
第一天上學的劉小熊是哭著出校門的。

他一出門就直撲在飛龍的懷裡抽泣著，那淚眼汪汪的小寶貝看得飛龍心都碎了，他蹲下抱緊這個哭哭啼啼的兒子，溫柔地摸摸那頭小捲毛。剛下車的米海爾也一起蹲著，一手摟著美人，一手摸兒子的頭。

  
“怎麼了？想家了？” 飛龍擦了擦兒子的眼淚。

“嗚....他們笑我的眼睛是藍色的....” 

混血的孩子長得比較不一樣，其他小孩子可能沒有惡意，但這樣的話還是會傷到小孩子的心。

“乖乖，是誰這麼多口？爹地幫你斃了他。” 飛龍笑著和孩子說，嚇得米海爾馬上把那打算掏槍的手按著。

“寶貝，那些都是小孩子，小孩子的事他們自己解決就好。” 米海爾轉個頭對著劉小熊說，“小熊是個男人對不對？被欺負了就欺負回去啊！不把他牙齒打掉你別回家。”

“...” 跟著來接孩子的陶哥哥表示無語，順手把孩子抱起來個正常的教育。

  
  
**12.面對小團子的撒嬌**

**  
**“папа！爹地！” 穿著小熊連身睡衣的兒子跑出來，直奔坐在沙發的兩人，飛龍看著他跑過來就趕緊把影片按了暫停， “人家睡不著~~我也要看電視~~“

米海爾把兒子抱上沙發，放在他們兩人中間，笑著摸摸他的頭髮。“папа和爹地在看恐怖片哦。小熊不能看。”

一起看恐怖片是這對暴力夫夫的興趣，還要是靈異鬼片，理由是殭屍或者變態殺人狂都可以一槍解決，根本不可怕。他們喜歡一起躺在沙發，抱著爆谷桶，各自裝作自己一點都不害怕。

“可是小熊睡不著！” 劉小熊撲進飛龍懷裡撒嬌，飛龍摸了摸孩子的頭，用眼神示意米海爾把影片退出，找套閤家歡的一起看。

望著看了不到五分鐘就沉沉入睡的劉小熊，米海爾笑著把孩子放回房間。

  
  
**13.一家三口的早晨日常**

**  
**俄羅斯黑手黨老大米海爾·阿爾巴托夫穿著圍裙，熟練地把煎蛋反面，等著多士烘好的時候順手泡了壺茶。飛龍把兒子放好在兒童椅上，扣上安全帶以防這好動的孩子自己跳下來。

  
“親愛的，你的太陽蛋和水仙茶。” 米海爾把早餐放在桌上，“小熊，你的炒蛋和牛奶。” 

“благодаря, папа！(謝謝爸爸！)” 

“米沙，我要借一下你在東南亞的航線。” 飛龍一邊看著手機短訊，一邊和米海爾講話，“越南那邊來貨出問題了，我要盡快搞定他。”

“沒問題，我在柬埔寨那邊放了點武器，你要拿來用嗎？” 米海爾喝了一口茶，輕鬆的回答。

“啊，謝謝，暫時還沒打算去火拼，如果之後有需要再跟你借。” 

“嗯，不用謝。” 米海爾擦了擦小熊的嘴巴，“小熊，你的牛奶都在臉上了！”

  
  
**14.當小團子闖了禍**

 **  
**聰明伶俐的劉小熊在家中耳濡目染之下，四文三語都掌握的很好，飛龍 daddy 教他廣東話和普通話，米海爾 папа 教他俄語和英文，很快劉小熊就發現，飛龍 daddy 的俄語說得不太好，於是俄語就變成他和 папа 講秘密的語言了。

  
“拜拜 папа ~” 劉小熊對著米海爾揮手，高高興興地為出門的米海爾關好門。

飛龍剛剛下樓，“小熊，你爸爸呢？” 

“爸爸出門了~” 劉小熊跑來蹭蹭飛龍。

“他有說要去哪裡嗎？” 

“嗯~ночной клуб？還是стриптиз клуб 來著？” 小熊歪了歪頭，剛剛爸爸在電話說和部下在那個地方等，那是什麼地方呢？

然後劉小熊發現飛龍 daddy 的俄語說得不太流利，但詞匯量還是有一定水平的。

  
米海爾回家之後被暴打。  
  


（ночной клуб = 夜店，стриптиз клуб = 脫衣舞俱樂部） 


	11. 番外 育兒小故事3 - 4

**15.回家路上的嘰嘰喳喳**

**  
**“爹地爹地，你看！” 小熊拿著今天幼稚園做的手工，炫耀給他爸爸爹地看。

“寶貝你別騷擾你爹地開車。” 米海爾把小熊抓回座位，今天開車的是飛龍，“這是你做的嗎？是車子？”

“嗯嗯！用黏土做的 папа 那輛紅色的車子。” 

“啊...那輛被你爹地撞壞了，上星期他半夜說去兜風，我們撞燈柱了。” 米海爾為自己的保時捷默哀。“小熊你扣好安全帶，我們的小命都在你飛龍爹地手上了。”

“給。我。閉。嘴。” 飛龍聚精會神的看著倒後鏡，“上次是因為你在毛手毛腳好不好！” 

“毛手毛腳？” 小熊歪歪頭，嗯嗯確實 папа 的手毛比爹地多很多。 

“小熊啊，你爹地不止撞壞了我一輛兩輛車了...” 米海爾改用俄語，在小熊耳邊悄悄地說，“你下次記得鬧脾氣不上車，說要爸爸來開，好不好？”

“папа，白蛇的叔叔說這樣子要收掩口費的。” 

**16.家庭合照**

三人來到影樓，打算正式的拍一張全家福。挑了好久，還是這家提供各種衣服替換的店好玩。他們從中式長衫、俄式毛帽子、西裝、拍到動物連身裝（飛龍表示抗議，抗議無效），錢都花了，基本上影樓有的都穿了一遍。

攝影師表示他是不是上輩子拯救了地球，這輩子有個顏值如此高的家庭來找他拍照。  
  
 **17.神秘房間**

 **  
**劉小熊今天跟著爹地回去白蛇的總部。

“小熊不准進去這個房間，知道了嗎？” 飛龍把門鎖好，除了一般的鎖之外，還有密碼鎖。那是白蛇的練靶場，裡面都是真槍實彈的。

小熊看著那比他高很多的門鎖，一臉好奇。飛龍了口氣，這孩子就像米海爾一樣喜歡到處瞎逛！他將小熊交給葉照顧，自己去開會了。

劉小熊用那張和爹地一模一樣的漂亮臉蛋蹭蹭葉的褲腳，有著長長睫毛的藍眼睛眨啊眨，“葉叔叔，能不能帶我去進去看看？”

“那待會你爹地罵我時記得幫我求求情哦。” 葉抱起小熊，帶著他進去。 長得和飛龍這麼像的臉，他怎麼能拒絕。

  
**18.遲到**

**  
**幼稚園下課，其他同學都各自跟著父母回家，平常總是開著漂亮車子來的 папа 還沒來...小熊坐在教室，趴在桌子上等著。三點下課，現在都四點半了！

四點四十五分，米海爾快步跑進教室，小熊抬眼看了看他，撅著嘴巴，“папа 遲到了。”

“來來來，小熊，папа 抱。” 米海爾把小孩抱起，摸了摸他的頭髮，順帶背起小熊的小背包。

“我要回去告訴爹地。” 

“......你想買什麼，папа 馬上帶你去買。” 

**19.遊樂園之旅**

**  
**小熊一手拖著爹地，一手拖著爸爸，一家三口高高興興地在迪士尼的大街上走著。

“小熊。” 米海爾走到一半，突然把小熊叫住，“看看，白雪公主呢！我們過去拍照吧。” 

扮演公主的演員抱著小熊一起高興的拍照，兩個大人站在旁邊，抱抱可是小孩子的專利。

“那個公主好漂亮哦！” 小熊看著爸爸手機拍下的照，萌萌的笑著。

“對啊，你 папа 以前可是有很多這樣漂亮的公主圍著他哦。” 飛龍皮笑肉不笑的回答。

“.......笨小熊！公主哪有你爹地漂亮！” 

  
  
**20.勿闖父母的房間**

**  
**“啊...米沙...慢點...”

“飛，乖，張開一點，我要進去了。” 

“...呃啊！痛！” 

“放鬆，乖。”

  
“爹地，爸爸，小熊睡不著。”

“！！！！！” 

**21.我為什麼沒有妹妹？**

**  
**上次差點被小熊嚇到差點yang痿之後，兩人每次都有好好確認已經鎖好門才開始。

“是時候幫小熊生個妹妹了吧。” 米海爾抱著美人，兩個人吻得意亂情迷的時候，突然提出這句。

“...戴Tao子！不然讓我來攻，要生你自己生。” 飛龍回想起那十個月，一半在吐得亂七八糟，一半被抓去俄羅斯過廢人生活，完全沒有再試一遍的意思。

“...寶貝你忘了醫生怎麼說嗎？要有特別強大的雄性訊息素才能讓Alpha懷上哦。” 

“你什麼意思？是說我不夠你man嗎？” 飛龍一個翻身，把米海爾壓在身下，“老子就讓你試試看！” 

“好啊，寶貝，你想怎麼樣我都會配合的！” 米海爾乖乖躺好，任君魚肉的樣子，反而讓飛龍笑了出來。

“你挺著大肚子的時候可別後悔。”   
  
  
劉飛龍計劃失敗。  
  
  
 **22.我爸爸是學霸**

 **  
**“這裡是緬甸、老撾、泰國，稱為金三角地區，你爹地很多貨都是在這邊拿的。” 米海爾指著世界地圖，仔細的教導小熊看。“經這邊運回香港的話，很容易會被發現，所以一般都是沿著這個方向航行的。”

“哦哦！ папа 你們好厲害，連地理都這麼懂！” 

“這個當然啦。來看看這個特別大的地方，這地方是你爸的地盤，上次我們回莫斯科玩的時候，飛機是往這個方向飛的。” 

“嗯嗯！”

“還有看看這個島，這是上次你看到那個西裝大叔的地盤，下次你看到他記得想辦法讓他難堪，知道嗎？” 

  
**23.考試不及格/考試第一名**

**  
**“ папа！爹地！我考了第一名！” 剛上小學的小熊高興地拿著考卷回家。

“哇！我們小熊真厲害！” 米海爾摸摸小熊的頭髮，親了一口。“ папа 得買點東西送給小熊做獎勵！”

“考第一名是理所當然的事吧？” 怪獸家長劉飛龍。

  
  
**24.家長會**

**  
**“小熊的家長日今年我也去，那天你給我穿得人模人樣的，開輛沒那麼顯眼的車子。”

米海爾默默看了一眼自己的衣著，皮衣牛仔褲耳環，自我感覺良好。

“你想我穿西裝、用髮泥把頭髮弄得像麻見隆一那樣嗎...？我會弄得像尤利那樣好不好！”

“...有道理。准許你不用髮泥，但你得穿西裝。”

劉小熊吞了一下口水，飛龍的工作很忙，之前大多都是米海爾去他的家長日，今年失算了！！！他成績是好得沒話說，運動也很好，簡直文武雙全！但對老師惡作劇、開同學的玩笑、上課聊天、帶漫畫遊戲機上學之類的他也沒少做。爸爸聽了老師投訴只會暗中讓他下次聰明點，小心別被人發現了，偶然還教他怎麼樣把證據消滅得好一點，可是爹地可是很認真嚴肅的啊！

  
劉小熊拼命打眼色給米海爾，讓爸爸阻止爹地一起去。米海爾對兒子聳聳肩，抱歉啦，這個家裡你爹地最大。  
  
  
 **25.和爹地獨自在家**

 **  
**“小熊，拿作業出來讓我看看。” 飛龍坐在書桌，嚴肅的對孩子說。小熊乖乖遞上作業，都做對了，哼哼不愧是我兒子。

“乖。讓你練習的馬步你做好了沒有？” 美人摸摸兒子的小捲毛，這孩子開始跟著自己練武術，跟著米海爾用槍了，陶偶然也會來幫忙輔助。

“做好了！今天早上練習了一小時，吃過午飯後再練了一小時。爸爸叫我練習拆解手槍也練好了！” 

“好孩子。”   
  
  
**26.和爸爸獨自在家**

 **  
**“小熊，今天玩什麼？”

“爹地讓我練馬步。” 劉小熊努力裝乖。

“練馬步有什麼用，一槍就能搞定。我教你玩21點算牌不被人發現吧。” 米海爾摸摸小熊頭，他可是徹徹底底的槍派。“你再大一點我帶你去酒吧玩玩。”

“爹地說努力練習的話，一個過肩摔能把你打趴。” 

“......” 米海爾掩臉，老婆實在太彪悍了，“上車，我們先去兜風~！”

**27.我爹地超厲害**

**  
**“你把小熊帶去哪裡了！” 飛龍回家發現兒子老公都不在，晚上八點兩個人才回家。

“...” 失算了！怎麼這麼早就回家！！兩父子面面相覷，誰都不敢出聲。飛龍抓起米海爾領子，湊過去聞了一下，滿身都是酒味！ “你不是把小熊帶去酒吧了吧？他才十歲！” 

“小熊沒喝，他在旁邊玩21點。飛飛你放心，我有一直盯著的！” 米海爾看見老婆快噴火了，趕忙低著頭認錯。

“......” 

暴力美人一個過肩摔，米海爾倒地。小熊默默感歎，原來一身肌肉在武術面前是沒有用的，自己還是努力練習扎馬步好。  
  


下一回開始是已成小魔王的高中劉小熊。


	12. 番外 育兒小故事 5

“劉先生...恭喜你再次懷孕！” 年度的身體檢查之後，醫生滿臉笑容的祝賀兩人，Alpha 懷孕已經非常少有，還是二胎！如果這個人不那麼兇的話，簡直想邀請他到醫院好好研究研究。

“......” 

飛龍一臉呆滯地讓一臉傻笑的米海爾牽著他回家，直到開門後，小熊例牌的飛撲被米海爾擋住後，他才打起精神。故事不應該這樣發展啊！再怎麼樣也該到米海爾大著肚子了吧？？？

“小熊，不准再撲你爹地了，你要當哥哥了！” 米海爾把兒子抱起來轉圈圈，小熊聽見之後一臉驚訝，然後和他爸爸一起傻笑。

“這怎麼可能.....” 飛龍坐下來，摸了摸自己還很扁平的肚子，“都叫你戴套了...”

“套？” 小熊輕輕抱著飛龍，一臉疑惑。

“咳咳，沒事。” 飛龍摸了摸小熊的頭，這孩子都十歲了，現在生個弟弟妹妹年紀也差太遠了吧。“小熊想要弟弟還是妹妹？”

“妹妹！” 米海爾和小熊異口同聲的一起回答。 

從上次惹得米海爾暴怒再被綁架去俄羅斯的事情中學懂教訓，加上這次自己年紀也不小了，飛龍把白蛇的事情交給已經二十多歲的陶負責，加上葉的輔助，他自己則安心呆在家中安胎，有非得他決定的事情才拿到家裡讓他簽名。

就像懷小熊那時一樣，這次的孕吐也是反應激烈，心情各種起伏不定，不過這次米海爾有了小熊這個援兵，一大一小的兩隻熊拼了命撒嬌賣萌，大的那隻有求必應梳頭做飯樣樣能，小的那隻唱歌彈琴拿著手工藝每天獻寶，飛龍倒是少了發脾氣亂開槍。

小熊和米海爾兩父子像是中邪了一樣，每天回家就摸著他肚子叫著妹妹、妹妹，倒還真的讓他們願望成真了。

作動的那個晚上，有了第一胎的經驗飛龍倒是很冷靜，大小兩隻熊比飛龍更擔心，米海爾一路飆車把他送到醫院VIP房裡，把小熊交託給趕來的陶之後，跟著進了產房，慷慨就義地遞出手讓飛龍抓住，驚心動魄的過了好幾個小時，平日天不怕地不怕的劉小熊聽見飛龍的尖叫聲，臉都白了，緊緊抓緊陶哥哥的手，好不容易才等到了嬰兒的哭聲傳出。

看著窗外晨光，米海爾一手抱著剛出生的女兒，一手抱著淚眼汪汪的兒子，滿心感歎。

“飛飛，我們女兒叫Roksanna，是破曉的意思，正好是在太陽出來的時候出生呢。”

“劉小羊.......”

劉小熊看著金髮的妹妹，臉蛋紅紅的，一副軟乎乎的樣子，糟糕！這孩子比自己更可愛！失寵了怎麼辦！！他用臉蛋蹭了蹭米海爾的胸膛，又爬下來跑到飛龍身邊蹭了蹭他的手。

飛龍看著這孩子不禁失笑，摸了摸他的頭髮，“小熊你放心吧，我不會像我爸那樣偏心的，我可不能培養出第二個劉焰燕。” 

小熊雖然不認識劉焰燕這個舅舅 (叔叔？)，不過估計也不是什麼好人。獲得飛龍再三保證後，他終於放下了心，爬上病床上抱著飛龍一起睡，昨天晚上他等著妹妹出生熬了一天夜，對十一歲的小孩子來說也太累了，飛龍示意米海爾走過來，吻了他一口，自己也抱著兒子沉沉入睡。

\----------

飛龍發現，在懷孕的時候把小熊交給米海爾教育是個重大錯誤。劉小熊跟著這個大事化小，沒心沒肺的爸爸學壞了。

某天飛龍讓葉開車送他回家的路上，看見米海爾的跑車停在酒吧門口，這麼大的人泡吧也沒什麼，不泡妞就好，飛龍本來打算進去和米海爾打個招呼，卻被他發現這個才十二歲的兒子竟然也在。米海爾在旁邊喝酒，小熊在賭牌玩飛鏢，還對著酒吧女生一口一個大姐姐，泡妞技術急速發展，頓時怒火中燒。

米海爾喝著喝著看見美人怒氣沖沖的進來差點嚇死，趕緊放下酒杯，迎上前環抱著飛龍的腰，小熊聽見門口的騷動也來不及裝乖了，兩父子被拉著耳朵拖出酒吧，事情在酒吧裡流傳出去，米海爾成為妻管嚴的典範。

所以劉小羊出生之後，飛龍堅持教育都是由自己全力負責，務必養出一個知書識禮的小公主！

飛龍不知道的是，其實這並不是這年發生的事，劉小熊早就被他爸教壞了。

\-----------

十六歲的劉小熊，除了自己剛滿五歲的寶貝妹妹之外，堅決反對再被稱呼為小熊。

繼承了飛龍和米海爾的完美基因，一頭柔順的黑色捲毛，長長的睫毛，加上深淵的藍眼睛，高聳的鼻樑，連他父母都得承認這孩子確實長得很帥。

“什麼時候把女朋友帶回家看看？” 早餐桌上，米海爾一邊幫喝牛奶喝到到處都是的小羊抹嘴巴，一邊輕鬆的問兒子，“叫什麼名字來著？Sophie?” 

“Sophie 是兩個星期前的了，現在的叫 Mia，中間還有個 Anna，帶回來的時候你們可千萬別叫錯。”

“你分手後找新女友的速度會不會太快了？” 飛龍默默地搭話，挑著眉看著兒子。 

“呃。” 小熊汗顏，“這大概是папа的基因。”

“你可別冤枉我，我對你爹地可是非常專一非常忠心非常長情。” 米海爾搖了搖頭，這個鍋他不背。

“папа你別裝了，爹地早就告訴我你以前身邊至少隨時有四個女人。” 小熊摸了摸妹妹的頭，“小羊你千萬別挑這樣的男人，知道嗎？” 

“劉小熊你也是這樣的男人好不好！” 米海爾把女兒抱起。“小羊乖，別聽你哥亂說，你папа這樣的男人最好了。”

“我每次可是只有一個女朋友好不好！” 

飛龍看著兩父子幼稚的爭吵，把女兒抱過來，“小羊乖，論專一長情，還是你爹地這樣的人好。”

“......”


	13. 番外 育兒小故事 6

此腦洞由 [@庖树](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=535476889) 太太提供

\-----

  
飛龍帶著兒子回到白蛇陪他開會，讓他熟悉一下組織，陶坐在飛龍身邊二把手的位置，小熊則坐在末端，以示自己謙虛學習，不以血緣攀高位。劉小熊一身深藍色長衫，特地把耳環都拿下來，一副好孩子的樣子。

  
兒子在會議期間表現得不卑不亢，提出的意見都很有道理，令長老們都紛紛對這個少主感到很滿意，聰明伶俐，長相也很好，不愧是飛龍堂主的兒子啊！阿爾巴托夫那小子的基因我們無視！

  
飛龍微微一笑，他也很滿意兒子的表現。他帶著兒子出去吃晚飯，算是小獎勵。

  
兩人換了一身西裝，奶白色的西裝配上紅色刺繡領帶，穿在小熊身上就像他爸爸的招牌打扮一樣。他們兩個坐在西餐廳，這家餐廳還挺有氣氛的，桌上點了一個小蠟燭，還有鋼琴伴奏，兩個人有說有笑。

  
“真是的，這麼大的人了，還吃成這個樣子！” 飛龍笑著，伸手幫兒子抹了嘴邊的醬汁。

“啊，不好意思，嘻嘻。” 小熊像小時候一樣蹭了蹭飛龍的手。“爹地，我可以吃你的西蘭花嗎？”

“好。” 飛龍微笑著，用叉子戳著西蘭花，直接餵到小熊口中。  
  
  
“劉顥天你這偷腥的混帳！” 兩人還沒反應過來，一杯冰水就潑到小熊身上，飛龍正想掏出懷裡的手槍，卻發現來的是一個小女生，大概和兒子差不多大。

“啊？Mia？” 小熊站起來，他的西裝濕了一片，“你這是什麼回事！？”

“你還好意思問！我就知道你是個花花公子到處勾搭女生！” Mia 瞥了一眼飛龍，確實是很漂亮。“想不到你也喜歡年上女啊！”

“你在胡說什麼啊？”

“我都看見了，燭光晚餐吃得你那麼開心對吧！我們分手吧！” 女生打了他一巴掌，頭也不回的離開酒店。

劉小熊，這輩子第一次被甩。  
  
  
  
“...爹地，我被甩了。” 劉小熊一臉悲憤的坐下，用侍應生拿來的毛巾擦著西裝，還好他們坐的位置比較隱蔽，不是太多人看到。 

“看得出來。” 飛龍坐下來，仔細消化剛剛發生的事情。這一切來得太快，那女生說的話對飛龍來說太匪夷所思，她剛剛說什麼來著？年上女？？？？？？？他年輕時是經常被當成女生，但他現在都四十了好嗎！ 

  
“小熊，剛剛那個甩了算了，明顯眼睛不好。” 飛龍伸手幫兒子揉了揉被打紅的臉，“我打電話讓你爸爸來接我們。”

“...能不能不告訴папа？” 小熊無語，他爸爸肯定會全力嘲笑他被女生甩了。  
  
  
飛龍 (和女兒) 專用隨傳隨到的司機米海爾來到，先是在收銀處丟下信用卡付錢，再大步到兩人的桌子，牽起飛龍的右手來個吻手禮，慢慢扶起老婆，看了一眼兒子，瞥見那一片濕透的西裝。

  
“怎麼回事？” 米海爾抱著飛龍的腰，歪著頭問。

“......” 小熊表示打死他也不說。

飛龍笑著看兒子，拉一拉米海爾讓他走，在金髮男人的耳邊悄悄說了一句，“今晚告訴你。” 

  
第二天的早上，小熊受到了米海爾毫不留情的恥笑。

  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，劉小熊你被甩了？你 папа 我可是從來都沒那麼失敗過！”

“爹地說他拒絕你至少上百次了。聽說也沒少揍你。” 小熊努力反擊。

“嘖嘖，最後我還不是成功了？” 米海爾拍了拍兒子的肩，“聽說那女生以為你想泡我老婆？兒子啊，想都不要想！”

“你傻不傻，再漂亮也是我爹地！” 小熊翻了個白眼。

“本來還想送你些套子讓你小心別搞出人命了，看來我可以自己用了。” 米海爾繼續笑著。

“拿來，我現在去酒吧馬上泡一個新的你看！” 

“呵呵，要是我跟著去的話，我肯定能先到手呢。”

“我要告訴爹地。” 

“臭小子你可別亂說話。來，讓你 папа 我教你點秘技吧...”


	14. 養兒一百歲 長憂九十九 1

眼見劉小熊基本上已經成長為迷你版米海爾，把他爸爸好的壞的都學會了，飛龍堅持妹妹要由他親自教導，成為一個優雅、有氣質的大小姐。在家裡的時候，小羊就陪著飛龍一起讀書念詩，或者和米海爾一起彈琴唱歌，過得優哉游哉的。

“女兒是父親的前世情人，我絕對不會教壞小羊的！” 米海爾一邊抱著九歲的小羊一邊說，一頭金髮的女兒長得像個洋娃娃，睜著黑色的大眼睛，乖乖呆在米海爾的懷裡。他本來打算把女兒帶去海邊一起散步，出門前卻被飛龍抓住了。

“那你下輩子肯定有一百幾十個女兒了。” 飛龍抓緊米海爾的手臂，“我也去！等我換一下衣服，你敢不等我先出門了我就換門鎖！”

“我這輩子認真的情人只有你啊！”

“是是是，別在小羊面前說這些丟臉的情話。”

小熊坐在沙發吃著零食，家裡每天上演的各式情話大合集倒是學了不少。

他們發現了小羊是個柔弱的 Omega 後，一家三口就把小羊當成小公主一樣照顧著，除了教她基本的防身術之外，飛龍和米海爾也沒要求小羊學武術學槍什麼的，只是出門沒有小熊那麼自由，規定女兒出入一定要有人接送。

“小熊，去接你妹放學，我和你爹地臨時要去澳門開會。” 米海爾打電話回家。

“好，我可以開你的車嗎？” 今年十九歲的劉小熊去年剛考到駕照就一直想借米海爾的車來開，可是米海爾死活不肯讓他掛著暫准駕駛的P標誌上他的豪華跑車上，好不容易過了一年，終於可以名正言順的借他爸爸的車來開了！

“好，不過你要是刮花了我的車，我就馬上棄養你。”

“嘖，爹地不是撞壞了你好幾輛了嗎，他前天倒車的時候撞你的車尾了。”

“笨蛋，你怎麼可以和我的飛飛相提並論。” 信奉老婆和女兒最上主義的米海爾毫不留情的欺負兒子。

“嘖~~ 我開你藍色那輛。”

“不准。你給我開銀色那輛！”

劉小熊結果還是開著藍色的跑車出發。到了小羊讀的學校門口，找個好位置停好，他對自己駕駛技術很有信心，就怕哪個不長眼的劃花他的車，他爸爸還真的會把他丟出門的。

等著等著，小羊怎麼那麼久啊...

眼看已經過了原定的差不多四十五分鐘了，乖巧的妹妹在學校又不會用電話，小熊仰天長嘯。他妹妹到底是怎樣學得這麼乖的啊！！他爸爸也就不提了，爹地也不是什麼模範好學生吧？

小熊看了一眼手錶，再等下去就來不及門禁前送妹妹回家了，決定親自進學校看看。

“呵呵，你看看她的頭髮，金色多囂張啊！” 一把女聲從某個課室傳出，吸引了小熊的注意。

“哈哈哈哈！” 課室內傳來倒水的聲音，小熊站在門外悄悄的看，四個女的圍著一個，旁邊還有三四個男的站著。

“請你們不要這樣...” 這軟軟的聲音不是我妹嗎！

劉小熊大力打開課室的門，大步走進課室，女生們轉個身來，被圍著的小羊被淋濕了頭髮和衣服，淚眼汪汪的，看見哥哥進來想跑過去，但又不敢推開圍著她的人。

“你他媽的竟敢欺負我妹！？”

“你是誰啊！”

幾個男生馬上圍著小熊，來勢洶洶的，不過黑手黨少主也不是省油的燈，隨手抄起椅子就飛過去，米海爾爸爸教導，打群架不把人家牙齒打掉就別回家。

“哥哥！” 小羊軟乎乎的聲音呼喚著，小熊抬眼一看，幾個女生扯著她的頭髮，分心之際就被打了一拳。

“放開我妹！” 小熊還擊了幾拳，跑到妹妹身邊把那幾個女生一把扯開，把小羊護在身後。

跟著飛龍學武術學了這麼久，平常這幾個人肯定不夠小熊打，可是今天還得護著嚇得發抖的妹妹，反而被打了好幾拳。

“你們在做什麼！” 一把大人的聲音打斷了這場架。原來是一個巡邏的保安，保安把幾個孩子都帶到值日的老師前。

小熊牽著妹妹的手，大搖大擺的走進去，以前都是他闖禍了被抓去，今天他終於可以理直氣壯地說錯不在他！小羊摟緊哥哥的手臂，平常都是乖學生的她，第一次被帶進去值日室。

“我要通知你們父母！” 值日的老師看了一眼他們，生氣的說，“你們叫什麼名字？哪一班的？”

“我們父母現在不在香港，我就是她監護人！” 劉小熊一屁股坐在沙發上，翹著二郎腿，頗有他爹地爸爸的氣勢。“他們欺凌我妹，這筆怎麼算？”

此時值日室的門被打開，另一個老師匆匆進入，在值日老師的耳邊細語了幾句，老師的表情都變了。本來站著的那幾個惡霸卻笑了起來。

“呵呵，老師，您現在知道我是誰了吧？這件事我們當做沒發生，對吧？”

“沒錯沒錯，你說的是。”

在小熊還沒反應過來，那幾個惡霸就大搖大擺的離開了。他對著值日的老師挑了挑眉，“這是什麼意思？”

“哥哥...他是校長的兒子，連老師都不敢惹他的。” 小羊拉了拉他的衣袖，在他耳邊輕聲的說，“算了，我們回家吧？”

“嘖，小羊乖，哥哥幫你取回公道。”

劉小熊瞇著眼睛盯著兩個老師，那雙藍眼睛看得兩人心裡發毛，他身後的小羊看起來軟乎乎很柔弱的樣子，除了那頭金髮比較明顯，平常也不是很出位的孩子，兩個老師一時也沒想起這孩子是誰。

“他是校長的兒子，那兩位知不知道我是誰的兒子？” 拼爹這一塊他可不會輸。“我妹妹衣服都濕透了，今天我就先帶她回家，改天我再來探望兩位。”

小熊把自己的外套脫掉給妹妹披著，一手牽著妹妹，一手幫忙拿書包，威風凜凜地帶著妹妹上車回家。

“嘖，那些女生肯定是妒忌我們小羊長得漂亮。” 小熊一邊開車，一邊安慰還在抽泣的妹妹。

“哥哥...謝謝你來救我。”

開完會議的兩人直接坐直升機回到香港，他們有了孩子之後，能不在外過夜的都會盡量趕回去，到家裡之後，管家卻報告說兩個孩子還沒有回家。飛龍看了一眼手錶，差不多是門禁的時間了，該不會是出事了吧？他一臉擔心的看著米海爾。

“沒事的，小熊肯定是帶著他妹去兜風了。” 米海爾摟著美人的肩，一邊打電話給兒子，還沒撥通，他就看見自己的藍色跑車已經轉彎準備進入他們家的車庫了。

“門禁前安全到達！” 小熊和小羊下了車，看見爹地和爸爸站在門口盯著他們。糟糕，被爸爸發現自己偷開他的新車了。

“怎麼這麼晚？” 飛龍走過來，本來還想好好教訓一下這個老是到處瞎逛的兒子，卻看見小熊臉上淤青了一塊，小羊則滿臉淚痕的，“怎麼回事？”

“有人欺負小羊，我去打架了。” 小熊心虛的看向一旁。

“你贏了還是輸了？” 本來想揍小熊的米海爾也走了過來，把還在哭的女兒抱起來，轉頭問小熊。

“當然贏了！” 好像也不算是打贏了，不過肯定沒有輸。

“很好，輸了的話你今晚睡車庫好了。” 米海爾親了一口女兒的臉蛋，幫她順了順頭髮。

回到客廳，飛龍替兒子冰敷受傷的地方，米海爾則讓濕透了的小羊先去洗澡。小熊躺在飛龍大腿上，一邊向他們兩人說剛剛發生的事情。

“啊？欺負我的寶貝小羊？給我名字，我找些人去嚇嚇他們。” 米海爾拿出電話找了一堆長得凶神惡煞的部下，就算不真的打他們，也夠他們嚇到尿褲子了。

“他是校長的兒子？在香港敢欺負我劉飛龍的孩子？這傢伙真不知死活。”飛龍瞇著眼睛，“我明天去學校看看。”

“我也去。” 兩隻熊一起舉手，保護小羊是他們的任務！

飛龍和米海爾一般不會介入學校的事，發生什麼事情都是讓孩子自己去解決，更不會提及自己黑手黨的身份，希望兩個孩子可以在學校過著正常的校園生活。

他們對小熊很放心，這孩子雖然被見家長的次數也不少，不過沒哪個傻子會欺負他，他不欺負回去就算不錯了，倒是一看就很好欺負的小羊讓他們非常操心。

那天晚上，飛龍靠在米海爾的肩上，緊皺著眉頭。

“米沙，我們的教育是不是出問題了？”

飛龍想了好幾個小時，他自己的家庭也是亂七八糟的，自從小熊出生，他一直努力想做好家長的角色，可是說實話他也不知道自己做得怎麼樣。培育白蛇下一代接班人他是挺有信心的，但這樣真的是對孩子好嗎？

“嗯？你說小羊？小熊九歲那時也是這樣軟乎乎的啊。” 米海爾一把摟過飛龍的腰，把美人鎖在懷中。

“嗯...” 飛龍回過頭吻了米海爾一口，“剛剛回家時知道他們兩個還沒回來，我怕他們出事擔心死了，還好有你在。”

“我會一直在你身邊的，多點依賴我吧。” 米海爾翻身把美人壓在身下，一邊吻著他，手則不安分的在飛龍身上游動著。

“...先鎖門。”

第二天一早，兩個人起床後把預訂的事情都取消掉，直接帶著孩子出發去學校，米海爾開車，小熊威風凜凜的坐在副駕駛，飛龍則摟著小羊坐在後座。在路上，他們收到消息的部下開著幾輛跑車到來，車隊浩浩蕩蕩地跟著他們去學校。

校長在校長室內，聽見響亮的一連串引擎聲，忍不住從窗口看看，十輛一看就知道很貴的車子停在學校門口，有些人下了車，走向那輛耀眼的黃色的超級跑車旁邊，畢恭畢敬的開車門，車內一個窈窕的身影抱著金髮的小女孩下車，前座則是金髮的男人和一個青少年。幾個彪形大漢走到他們旁邊，紛紛向他們鞠躬。跑車的四個人徐徐進入學校大門。

糟糕了。

他昨天有稍微聽說過兒子幹的好事，他兒子喜歡欺負看不順眼的孩子這點他也知道，他一個高中部的喜歡去小學部欺負小孩子他也知道，他對兒子一向睜一眼閉一眼的，沒有鬧出大事情也就算了，這次看來是惹到了不得了的人了。還好今天是週六，學校裡面沒有學生，不然光看到這情景也夠他好受了。

如他所料，很快就有人敲了他的房門。他趕緊堆起笑容開門。

“請進請進，幾位要喝點什麼嗎？”

飛龍和米海爾一起坐著， 劉小熊冷笑著，牽著妹妹的手站在他們後面，還有幾個部下守在門外。校長帶著討好的笑容倒了幾杯茶。

“客套話我就不多說了。” 飛龍瞇著眼睛盯著校長，“昨天的事你有沒有聽說？”

“啊...請問是指什麼？” 校長拿出毛巾幫自己抹汗。

“你裝什麼無辜？” 米海爾大力拍在桌子上。

“米海爾，等等。我們得先自我介紹一下。” 兩個人一起談判的時候，總是讓米海爾裝黑臉，飛龍裝白臉，聯手把對方掌握在他們之間。飛龍轉過頭，對校長微微一笑，遞上自己的名片。“劉飛龍，我們家皓暘是你們小學部的學生。”

校長接過名片，看見上面白蛇的標誌差點心臟病發。連市場賣水果的都認得的白蛇標誌，他這經常和達官貴人打交道的哪會沒聽過，只是未曾有幸親自見一下傳說中的劉飛龍罷了。

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，我是他們爸爸！” 米海爾把自己的名片丟過去。

很多年前是有八卦新聞說過劉飛龍結了婚，還生了孩子，本來以為是個天方夜譚，看著米海爾的名片，這樣就對得上來了！原來是和俄羅斯黑手黨結了婚，還好死不死的孩子竟然讀我們學校！收生的是什麼回事啊沒有仔細查過學生背景嗎！！

“啊哈哈，原來是劉老闆和阿爾巴托夫先生。” 校長一臉恭敬的將名片收好，“啊，昨天的事....呃，是有聽說過，小孩子鬧著玩，沒什麼沒什麼的。”

“我兒子不是這樣說的哦？” 米海爾冷笑著，“我聽說的版本是你兒子欺負我女兒來著？”

“不可能吧，米海爾。人家兒子都十七歲了，這麼大了怎麼會欺負小學生？哎，不好意思，職業病，我們喜歡把別人的背景查得清清楚楚的。” 飛龍若無其事的笑著回答，“校長先生，我相信你能給我們一個交代吧？”

“這...”

“我們大人也不想介入小孩子的事情。” 飛龍靠在米海爾身上，手指了指門外站著的幾個粗漢，“只是啊，我們的人都很喜歡我女兒，聽說被欺負了，都趕過來了。”

“我們就只能等兩天。兩天內我要見到所有欺負我女兒的人被退學。” 米海爾摟著飛龍的肩，皮笑肉不笑的說。

“如果校長你不想處理我們也理解，那要不就交給我們自己處理囉？” 飛龍再補一句。

“我明白了...” 校長已經被嚇得快尿褲子了。

飛龍和米海爾一人一邊的牽著女兒回車上去，小熊在後面跟著，守在門外的部下各自用凶狠的表情瞪了一下校長再跟上。

“小羊，他們欺負你多久了？”

“呃，差不多兩個月...” 小羊低下頭說。兩個多月前那些孩子就開始丟掉她的東西，路過時故意撞她之類的，直接往她身上倒水卻是第一次。

不知道是幸運還是不幸運，碰巧就是小熊來接她那天，如果那天是米海爾或者飛龍來接，那些惡霸就已經被丟進維多利亞港了。

“為什麼不告訴папа和爹地？” 飛龍摸摸女兒的金髮。

“爹地...你們太忙了，我不想麻煩你們...” 小羊說著說著又開始淚眼汪汪了，帶著濃濃鼻音的回答，“我很害怕...可是如果是哥哥的話，哥哥肯定可以自己應付的，所以小羊也不能怕！”

飛龍看了一眼前座的兒子，別說應付了，他都懷疑兒子在學校是當大佬的那個，只是他在家一直裝乖，飛龍也懶得拆穿。

“寶貝，你可以多依賴一下我們的。папа 和爹地可是很強的哦。” 米海爾搭話，“你還有個遊手好閒的哥哥呢。”

“什麼遊手好閒！我有上學和在白蛇實習的好嗎！”

“說實話吧，你昨天打輸了高中生？”

“沒有輸！我才不像你那麼弱，被爹地兩下就打趴。”

“那是我讓老婆好不好！”

看著前座的兩父子吵吵鬧鬧的鬥嘴，飛龍把女兒抱緊，擦了擦她的眼淚，在她臉蛋上親了一口。

“飛！我也要親親！”

“爹地！我也要！”

“不准親我老婆！你敢親我就在這裡停車丟下你，你自己走路回家！”

“你別吃你兒子醋好嗎！爹地你說說他！”

“都閉嘴，我只親小羊。” 飛龍對他們翻了一個白眼，再親了一口小羊的臉蛋。

那天晚上，米海爾和飛龍兩個人窩在床上時，米海爾發現美人的雙眉又皺了起來。他雙手捧著飛龍的臉，“怎麼了？”

“沒什麼。” 飛龍移開視線，米海爾一看就知道他在考慮些什麼東西，米海爾壞笑看著美人。

“寶貝，還是我來讓你誠實一點？”

飛龍聽見這句話笑了，在他們那個沒有愛情的交易，米海爾的這句台詞確實讓他仔細思考自己的心，那天之後，每逢他鬧彆扭，或者有什麼事情想不通，米海爾都會在他耳邊說這句話。

米海爾俯身吻著飛龍的脖子，雙手也沒閒著，往美人的衣領口中探入，飛龍被他摸得呼吸開始急起來，他伸出雙臂抱著米海爾，把他拉緊自己的身體。

“你別這麼急。” 飛龍回吻著他的戀人，一邊脫下米海爾的上衣，纖幼的手指遊走在他健壯的身體上，他微微笑著，“你打算怎麼讓我誠實？”

“我想想...” 米海爾窩在他鎖骨上咬了一口，“先讓我留點痕跡。”

“別留在衣服擋不到的地方。” 飛龍弓起身體，方便他繼續啃咬。米海爾的手慢慢滑下，直到那個位置，“啊...輕點...”

“你在想什麼？” 米海爾在床邊小桌子抽屜拿了瓶潤滑液，沾了一點，就把手指放了進去，這麼多年了，他發現自家老婆還是滾床單時最誠實，“寶貝，你的回答要誠實一點哦。”

“嗯...” 飛龍扭動著身體，努力習慣異物的感覺，“我在想....嗯...小羊的...哈啊...教育....”

“嗯？為什麼？” 米海爾一邊說，一邊加快手指的進出速度。

“啊.....慢點......她...太柔弱了...啊！！”

“她今天說她想自己努力應付啊，我覺得挺好的。” 米海爾把手指抽出，用自己的碩大抵著入口，“飛，我要進去了。”

“呃啊！別一下子這麼深...” 飛龍深呼吸了一下，盡量放鬆自己，“嗯....可是...只想想...啊哈，是不夠的...”

“你想讓他和小熊一起上武術課？” 飛龍剛剛緊張的時候收縮了一下，米海爾抽了一口氣才緩過來，開始慢慢抽送，“學點基本的也好。”

“嗯...啊...米沙.....” 隨著米海爾的速度增快，飛龍已經沒辦法繼續對答了，

溫存過後，飛龍靠在米海爾胸☆膛上喘著氣，長髮散落在米海爾的身上。

“那我讓小羊再多學點武術囉。” 

“好，你們不是有句話說，武術可以磨煉心智嗎？我覺得這樣對小羊也好。”  
  
  


  
  
晚上出來廚房找水喝的小熊表示，嘖嘖他爹他爸這個年紀了，還挺有興致的嘛。

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/198062/>


	15. 養兒一百歲 長憂九十九 2

這也是 [@庖树](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=535476889) 太太提供的腦洞

\-----

  
開始學武術的小羊一開始因為覺得辛苦，還是會哭著回家，但學了幾個月之後，確實是比以前堅強了不少，連武術師傅都特地向飛龍稱讚女兒的成長。

  
某個下午，劉小熊再次代替去了度第n次蜜月的家長去學校接妹妹放學。他爹地和папа每年結婚紀念日都會再去度一次蜜月，每次去的地方都不同，自從陶哥哥開始幫忙白蛇的工作之後，兩個人更是玩高興了才回家。小熊懷疑米海爾只是換個地方將爹地吃乾抹淨，不過他們兩個高興就好。

  
上次偷偷開走了米海爾藍色的新車被發現之後，他папа把他關在車庫讓他把車輪都洗乾淨才準出來。雖然米海爾不在家，但這次他學乖了，他開的是飛龍爹地的車，爹地對車子沒那麼在意。

  
雖然他們有錢得外人難以置信，但是米海爾和飛龍給孩子的零用錢卻和普通家庭一樣，每週五百塊，在外頭每天吃個午飯就花得差不多了，別說車子，連買一件貴點的衣服還得努力向爹地撒嬌。順帶一提向папа撒嬌是沒用的，爹地才是這個家的權力金字塔頂端。

  
這點零用錢去和女朋友吃個飯唱卡拉OK的話也破產了吧！在他極力爭取之下，米海爾私下給了他每月1000的泡妞基金， 順帶拍了拍他肩膀，語重心長的說了句，“兒子啊，泡妞的最高程度是不用花錢的，坐著讓妞兒來泡你就是。”

  
小熊邊開著車邊想，他都開始懷疑他папа炫耀的輝煌戰績是不是真的，畢竟他成年之後去玩時也有在酒吧碰上過米海爾，每次都是他的部下各自抱著女生，他只是自己坐著喝酒聊天。  
  
  
劉小熊所不知道的是，飛龍在結婚後帶著米海爾逛了一圈他地盤內的酒吧夜店，從此沒有人敢對劉堂主的男人下手。   
  
  
很快他就開到學校，本來叫小羊差不多時間就出校門等他的，但妹妹還沒有出來。小熊把車子停好，該不會又被欺負了吧...

  
他進入了校門，直接前往小羊的課室，又繞去了妹妹參加的音樂部看看，都沒找到人，逛了一圈又回到校門，想著小羊會不會已經在車子旁邊等，卻也沒有。那麼乖的妹妹不會跑掉不告訴他的啊... 

  
“臥槽...小羊去哪了...” 小熊靠在車子等著，一邊撥電話，果然沒打通。

  
等了又等，妹妹沒等到，卻等到一個來自不明號碼的短訊。

  
那是一張照片，照片中的小羊被綁著，嘴巴塞住毛巾，似乎在車尾箱裡面。  
  
  
  
“想這個女孩子安全回家，明天早上十點，帶著一千萬去xxxxxxxx。”  
  
  
小熊氣惱的捏緊電話，似乎是某個組織的人趁著米海爾和飛龍不在，把小羊綁走了，如果是求財的倒沒什麼，萬一是和他們有仇的！

  
只是這個匪徒也未免太不了解他了。他劉顥天可不是什麼軟柿子，他撥通了兩個電話。

  
“陶哥哥？是我。我想借一下白蛇的人和槍，可是別告訴爹地，我不想打擾他們度蜜月。”

  
“Boris嗎？我啦，Anatoly。我想借一下Arbatovs的人，別告訴папа，打擾他度蜜月他肯定會殺了我。”

在峇厘島的海邊度假別墅中，飛龍和米海爾正在享受日光浴，早上剛剛做完了spa和按摩，兩個人躺在沙灘椅上喝著椰奶，一邊欣賞印度洋清澈的海水，一邊有一句沒一句的聊天。

“飛，你的頭髮很香。” 

“啊，今天早上做spa的時候讓他們幫我塗了髮油。” 飛龍轉個頭，向著戀人微微一笑。

“是椰子味？” 米海爾俯身過去，在美人的髮上蹭來蹭去，像一隻巨型的金毛尋回犬。

“嗯，老是用檀香，來到南方國家，就用當地的特殊味道。” 飛龍繼續躺著，伸出手抱著米海爾的頭，拉了下來親了一口。“喜歡嗎？” 

“喜歡！” 米海爾的臉有點紅，過了這麼多年了，飛龍主動的親密還是能讓他心跳加速。

兩個人開始接吻，情到濃時，反正私人別墅四下無人，正打算偶然來個野戰，卻被兩通電話打擾了他們的雅興。

“嘖...” 飛龍推開了他拿出手機，米海爾也拿起自己的電話接聽。這通電話最好是真的很重要！

“喂？陶？” 飛龍用著慵懶的聲音接聽電話。

“飛大人？不好意思打擾你了。小熊剛剛打電話來說要借白蛇的兵力，我覺得怎麼樣也得讓你知道。”

“啊？” 飛龍坐直了身，“他有說為什麼嗎？”

“沒有，他不肯說。”

“......我知道了，借給他吧，不過你和葉幫我盯緊一點。”

“是！”

電話掛斷，他總覺得有什麼不對勁，米海爾也剛講完電話。

“小熊問陶借白蛇的人。”

“啊啊，他也問Boris借了我們的。”

“我...覺得有什麼不對勁。” 飛龍皺著眉，一臉擔心，“我們回去吧？”

“好。” 米海爾也覺得有不好的預感，看著飛龍擔心的表情，他順了順那頭長髮安慰著他。這個蜜月是沒辦法繼續下去的了。“我打電話讓我們的飛機做好準備，你去叫管家來收拾一下行李吧。” 

  
  


另一邊廂的小熊剛開車回到了白蛇的總部，直接就走進飛龍的辦公室，現在堂主不在，裡面坐著的是代理人陶和葉。

“陶哥哥，葉叔叔，快點借我人手。” 他門都不敲就進去了，滿臉都是汗水。

“不。你得告訴我你要做什麼。” 陶跟著飛龍這麼多年，成長了不少，他一臉嚴肅的看著這個半大的孩子。

小熊咬著下唇，把電話拿出來，打開了匪徒發來的照片。

“！！！” 陶和葉的表情都變了，“你打算怎麼做？” 

“明天早上十點裝作交贖金，帶著人去伏擊。” 小熊馬上回答。

“不行，要是小羊出事了怎麼辦！” 陶閉上眼睛，努力思考各種方法。“葉，請你去聯絡一下，查出發短信的人的位置，十點前我要答案。小熊，你坐下冷靜一下。堂主知道了嗎？” 

“你沒說的話就不知道。” 小熊坐了下來，“我也向Boris借了Arbatovs的兵力，加上白蛇，我覺得戰鬥力方面我們很足夠。” 

“嗯。這點我同意，但萬一張揚了出去，他們急起來對小羊不利就糟糕了，要低調點。” 

“我怎麼冷靜得下來！” 小熊雖然有跟著飛龍學習很多黑道上的事情，也有在白蛇的會議上發表不少意見，甚至跟著米海爾參加了不少歐洲黑道的宴會見識，可是都是紙上談兵的程度，現在妹妹可是真真正正的被抓走了，完全不能有半點差池。

“你以為我不急嗎？你和小羊都是我弟弟妹妹！” 陶盯著小熊，飛龍向來都視陶為自己半個孩子，陶也以兩個孩子的哥哥自居，“葉現在去查發出的位置了，我們沿著這個方向查到底誰有這個膽子綁架小羊，知己知彼百戰百勝，你沒從堂主身上學過嗎！”

“...對不起。” 小熊咬著牙坐下來。此時又有人敲了門，陶揚聲讓來者進門，原來是米海爾的左右手Boris。

“喂，小熊，到底要我們來做什麼？” Boris在沙發坐下，小熊遞上電話。“...不是吧！”

“...” 小熊點點頭。“除了白蛇，我還要Arbatovs的力量。”

“...沒問題。陶，現在是你指揮嗎？我們按你的指示行動。”

“...” 陶思考了一下，“不，顥天，你來擔大旗。”

“......查出位置之後，按照位置和時間，找那邊的閉路電視攝像，鎖定可疑的車子。然後沿著車主的方向找。” 小熊閉上眼睛思考。

晚上十點，小熊一直在房內來回踱步，陶叫了點外賣，但大家都不怎麼吃得下，都只是咬了兩口三文治就算了。葉再次進來，手上拿著幾張紙。

“用老陳的渠道查出來了，從發射站來計算，他發這個訊息的時候人在元朗。小羊的學校在九龍塘，下課時間剛好和小熊的車子錯開的話，小羊是下午四點到四點十分時被綁走的。小熊收到短訊時是五點十二分，車子開快一點的話，那個位置勉強說得上。” 葉一口氣的說了一堆，“如果要從九龍塘去元朗，就必須路過這條公路，我們調了閉路電視來看，從學校附近的路到這公路，時間吻合，還有照片上的車尾箱判斷的車子型號看來，我鎖定了這四輛車。”

他把幾張照片貼在牆上。

“我已經讓和有聯繫的人去查這幾輛車子了，車主都是普通人，不像是能幹出這種事情的，不過我發現其中一輛最近被偷了，那邊的閉路電視我剛剛也拿到手。” 

“這個是...P黨的老張吧。” 陶看著照片，“堂主懷著小熊的時候和他們有的過節，他們搶了白蛇的地盤，槍戰期間米海爾大哥殺了他們一個高級幹部。” 

“都隔了這麼多年了，現在才報仇？” 葉皺著眉說。

“我聽說他們組織最近虧了很多，估計想要錢吧，反正也沒什麼可以輸了，得罪白蛇也沒所謂。” 陶回答，“有查出車子最後去哪裡了嗎？” 

“還沒，我已經叫了人去了。” 葉轉個頭來看著小熊，“你還沒告訴堂主和米海爾大哥嗎？”

“...沒有。小羊是我照顧期間丟了的，我要負責把她救回來。”   
  
  
突然門口打開，一個部下衝了進來，“陶大哥、葉大哥！查出來了！”

  
他把一張照片交給二人，小熊他們馬上圍上去，那是一輛黑色的SUV，停在某個郊外的廢棄小木屋外面，有幾個男人把小羊拖出來的照片。

  
“...準備好人馬，我們趁著夜色去突襲。” 小熊閉上眼睛思考過後，決定還是越早把妹妹救出越好，“他們應該沒想到我們那麼快就查出他們藏身地，我們突然出現應該能殺一個措手不及。”

“沒問題。葉哥，Boris哥，麻煩你們打點人手了。” 陶向二人點點頭，自己也站起準備自己的武器。  
  
  
白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族一行人互相掩護之下，到達郊外的木屋外，門外把守的幾個人被他們用了滅聲器的槍瞬間殺掉，連半點求饒的機會都沒有，這就是得罪白蛇的後果。

木屋不是很大，小熊帶著葉、陶和 Boris 四個人靜靜地繞了一圈，從傳來的人聲看了，一進門是個小的客廳，有兩道門，一道是廁所的，一道是小房間的，小羊應該就被關在這小房間裡。

小熊踮起腳從窗口看進去，果然沒錯。

“陶哥哥，前面有四個人，小羊被綁著在裡面，裡面的房間竟然沒有人看著，估計他們人手和錢都很不足啊。”

“四個人嗎...” 陶仔細想了一下，小熊雖然有學槍，可是從來沒對人開過，現在硬著頭皮上場危險更大。“我們三個負責進去，你別亂來，你待在小房間的窗外把守。”

“......我明白了。” 小熊點點頭，雖然什麼都學過，但他畢竟還是第一次遇上這樣的場面，說實話還是有點害怕，不知道自己能不能真正衝鋒陷陣。

  
小熊繞去房子後面之後，三人倒數三聲後一起衝進房間，對準裡面的人開槍，其中三個匪徒還來不及反應就被射殺，可惜他們卻讓離小房間最近的那個成功逃進去了。他進去之後馬上抓起小羊，用小女孩做人質。

  
“該死！” 

“呵呵，都給我放下槍。” 匪徒冷笑著，把小羊抓在身前，手槍對緊她的頭，小羊怕得整個人都在發抖。

陶和Boris把槍放在地上，舉起雙手。 

  
“小羊，不用怕啊，叔叔一定會救你的。” Boris 對著小女孩輕輕微笑著說。

“呵呵，我就想看你怎麼救呢。” 他看了一眼哭哭啼啼的小羊，“閉嘴！” 

”Мишка косолапый по лесу идёт~” Boris 突然唱起兒歌。

“嘰里咕嚕的你在唱什麼東西！” 在其他人眼裡他是在哄正在哭的小女孩，但對於聽得懂俄語的人來說---  
  
  
  
小羊突然屈起身子蹲下，小熊在窗外瞄準匪徒的腦袋，一槍斃命。  
  
  
  
“！！” 陶也被眼前發生的事情嚇得說不出話，不過很快他就衝上去，把小羊拖回自己身邊，讓那尸體倒在血泊之中。小熊從窗外翻進來，直接走到妹妹身邊抱緊。

“小羊，對不起，你沒事吧？”

“嗯！” 小羊抱緊哥哥的腰，小熊幫妹妹抹乾眼淚，牽著她一起離開。

陶叫了幾個部下負責清理現場之後，就帶著孩子們一起回去總部。在車上，他忍不住問問剛剛發生的事情。

  
“那首歌啊，歌詞是說有一隻小熊在森林里散步，走著走著被松果打到腦袋了。” 小熊向陶解釋著兒歌的歌詞。“這首歌папа經常對我們唱，小羊也一定知道歌詞。”

“嗯嗯，所以我就知道哥哥在！” 小羊還是不肯放開小熊的手，緊緊地握著。“因為是小熊會打到頭，所以我知道我要蹲下低著頭。” 

“......真不敢想像米海爾大哥唱兒歌的樣子。” 陶歎了口氣，這個時候他的手機響起，他看了一眼來電顯示，“...小熊，你爹地打來了。”  
  
  
  
飛龍和米海爾一邊走去機場的停車場，一邊打電話給小陶。飛龍在機上的時候已經坐立不安，米海爾覺得他快把機長拖出去自己來開了，他牽著飛龍的右手，另一隻手則拖著他們的行李。

“喂？陶？你怎麼現在才聽電話！我已經打了半個小時了，你和葉都沒聽！我不是說要隨時保持聯絡嗎？你知道小熊發生什麼事了嗎？他借了人之後怎麼了？” 電話一接通，飛龍馬上一口氣說了一堆。

“......爹地。我沒事。” 聽電話的是小熊，陶表示他不想站在飛龍堂主和兒子之間做傳聲筒。“我們現在回白蛇總部，我們沒事。”

“什麼沒事！你給我好好說清楚！” 米海爾看著飛龍，覺得他快噴火了，他從美人手中拿過電話，“小熊？是我。我和你爹地現在在香港機場，你發生什麼事了？”

“....小羊被綁架了，我把她救回來了，我們都沒事。” 小熊靜靜地說著，比起極度緊張孩子的飛龍爹地，這些話還是先給米海爾說比較好，哄爹地的責任就丟給他了。“放心，我們都沒受傷。你幫我哄哄爹地啦！”

“...我知道了。” 米海爾掛斷電話，飛龍皺著眉看著他。

  
“說。”

“呃，總括來說，現在沒事了。” 米海爾思考著如何把事情說得好一點，不然他的美人生氣起來真的會把白蛇弄個天翻地覆。“小羊被人擄走...”

“啊！？” 飛龍的臉都白了，他抓緊了米海爾的袖子。

“沒事沒事，小熊救出她了，兩個人都沒事。” 米海爾趕緊把美人抱緊，順了順他的長髮，“飛飛，冷靜冷靜。”

“.......開車，回白蛇。” 

“是！” 抱歉啦小熊，你碰到龍的逆鱗了，你爸我也有點怕。

路上，飛龍一直都沒有出聲，米海爾也沒打擾他想事情，專心的開著車回去白蛇。到達之後，飛龍也只是牽著他默默地坐升降機，回到他的私人辦公室。一開門，所有人都已經坐在裡面，陶和葉對飛龍點了點頭。小熊兩兄妹坐在沙發上，還是緊緊握著對方的手。

  
飛龍看了一眼大家，直接走到兒子面前，揚起手就打了他一巴掌。

小熊挨了飛龍的一巴掌，臉馬上就紅腫起來，坐在旁邊的小羊嚇得臉都白了，兩兄妹什麼都不敢說。

飛龍對他們雖然很嚴格，但他看過米海爾背上的傷，所以發誓自己絕對不會體罰孩子，小熊被罰抄書罰做家務的次數很多，但飛龍和米海爾都從來沒有出手打過他們。

“飛。” 米海爾走過去，把飛龍攔住，站在孩子和他中間。“冷靜一點。”

“冷靜？” 

米海爾沒想到的是，飛龍哭了。

認識飛龍這麼多年，除了在孕期中情緒不穩的時候，米海爾從來沒見過他哭，他的飛龍一向是個堅強不屈的人，子彈打在身上都不流一滴眼淚的。

可是現在的飛龍整個人在發抖，淚水不斷地流下，他別過身不讓其他人看見，米海爾從後把他抱在懷裡，掃著他的背。小熊兩兄妹看起來也和他一樣驚訝，坐著不敢出聲、不敢動。

米海爾向房內的其他人打了眼色，大家了然於心的默默離開，最後辦公室內只剩下他們一家。

“...我怎樣冷靜？” 飛龍帶著哭音，一字一句的說出，“我好怕！”

“我以前只需要顧著自己，後來有了你...” 米海爾把飛龍抱緊，飛龍把頭埋在他胸前哽咽著，“現在還有他們兩個！如果你們有什麼萬一！” 

“飛龍，沒事了。” 米海爾也是第一次碰上這樣的情況，他手足無措，哄暴怒的飛龍他很有經驗，但這個哭泣的美人該怎麼哄他還真的不知道，“孩子們沒事的，我也不會有事的。” 

“爹地...” 小熊站起來，一起抱著飛龍，小羊看見之後也走了過來，學著哥哥爸爸，抱著飛龍的腰，四個人抱成一團，一時間誰都沒有說話。

過了良久，飛龍的身體終於不再發抖，他輕輕推開了他們，別過臉把淚痕抹走。

他蹲下來抱著女兒，用手指幫她梳了一下頭髮，輕輕吻了在她臉蛋上。他再站起來，幫兒子打紅了的臉揉了揉，再抱了他一下。

“以後發生什麼事，你不准自己處理。” 飛龍盯著已經比他高的兒子說，“我是你爹地，你可以隨便依賴我。” 

“...知道，爹地。” 小熊低下頭。

飛龍自己先離開了房間，向陶和葉討論後續該做的行動，剩下米海爾和兩個孩子。

“...不是讓你先哄好爹地嗎。” 小羊幫哥哥冰敷著紅腫了的臉，小熊現在才敢嗷嗷叫疼。

“看到你爹地那樣，你爸我慫了。” 米海爾坐下來臉不紅氣不喘的說，他伸手試圖去捏小熊的臉，卻被小羊擋了下來。

“папа！哥哥痛啦！” 

“哎喲我的小羊寶貝，有沒有哪裡痛？” 米海爾把女兒抱起放在膝蓋上，親了親那頭小金毛。“你哥哥學了你爹地的壞習慣，我也沒辦法啊，明明你爹地和你哥哥有我這樣厲害的男人可以依靠，卻總是自己硬扛著。” 

“嘖。” 

“贏了還是輸了？” 他笑著對小熊說。米海爾對小熊沒有那麼保護主義，他知道兒子有能力，他也放心讓他出去闖，自己作為孩子的後盾，永遠支持他們。

“贏了！” 小熊將他如何救出妹妹的事情一五一十的說出來。

“不愧是我兒子，不過下次再弄哭我老婆我就丟你去西伯利亞了，知道嗎？” 


End file.
